The Labrador and His Master
by PinkCollins
Summary: An old 'dog' has a rather significant impact on Serena Campbell. Reviews welcome and any kind of feedback will be taken with great appreciation.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Borrowed a line from the episode 'Spence's Choice Part 2' and I wish I owned the characters. From the borrowed line, the coversation takes a different route as to what was in the episode.**

**A short and sweet little opener.**

* * *

Labrador and his master

'He'll do as he is told'

'Sometimes Rena, you come across so blind, the 'Labrador' knows what he is doing, I have a feeling he's one to put patients best interests first and I'm sure he wouldn't want displease you'

'Ha! Ric Griffin does not know what is best for you and secondly he would do anything but try and keep peace on Keller'

'Only because you won't let up, you get that off your father'

'He's infuriating, sometimes...'

Adrienne smiled; she knew it was a bit more than that

'He isn't in the real world, all old school'

'And you cannot teach and old dog new tricks' Adrienne finished Serena's line of thought.

'Exactly'

'Well I think he is rather charming'

'Mum!'

'I think he holds a soft spot for you, and it is definitely reciprocated'

'Don't be ridiculous'

'Oh come on Rena, you do talk about him rather a lot and I can see he is fond of you'

'That's just the side effects of the general anaesthesia talking'

'Well maybe I should rest then, I still feel a little tired' Adrienne lied; she knew she had riled her daughter.

'Okay' Serena smiled softly rubbing her mother's hand 'I will get Chantelle to keep an eye on you, while I sort a few things out'

'Get back to work you mean?'

'No, sorting out your operation. Just need to confirm a few details, work can wait'

It had been a long time since Serena purposely put off work. However, in other ways it was all she wanted to do, as she pondered her mother's words over a certain Ric Griffin


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the replies. **

**Gratefully recieved, here is the next part.**

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

Milling around in the office she shared with Ric. Serena was slightly becoming disconcerted with her own thoughts, on the subject of her colleagues, what exactly had she shared and conversed with her mother.

She could not sum up a real picture of her thought towards Ric Griffin. He often amused her, proving a light entertainment and some good banter to a long shift, but his methods of work often antagonised her, with his dated work style, he was also not able to move with the times. Part of her wondered how he still had a job in Holby.

Her muse was short lived and disrupted by the very man her thoughts were on, he was not expecting her to be there, it was a shock for him to see a rather subdued Serena sitting in a world of her own.

'Didn't realise you were hiding away in here' Ric spoke, although he was completely ignored.

It took a few moments for Serena to acknowledge Ric 'I'm not skiving before you ask, trying for finish this risk management paper'

She lied, and hoped she was convincing enough.

'I wasn't suggesting such a thing'

'Good'

'Your mother is quite a character'

'She can be.. .'

Ric grinned 'I was quite surprised, rather a pleasant woman, lots of interesting things to say'

'Well I wouldn't believe everything you hear.'

'Of course seeing as its second hand information'

'Regardless, I still wouldn't believe everything she says' Serena was firm, hoping to steer the conversation away from the topic

'So tell me, do you have anything other amusing tales about your colleagues'

'None at all, not that there ever was any...'

'So nothing about a grizzly old Labrador then' Ric smirked as he saw the classic response of the raised eyebrow from Serena

'And where may have you heard that story, be it a fabricated one at that'

'Just from Keller's angel I believe'

Before a typical witty remark by Serena had even escaped her lips, the ring of the phone halted the conversation. It was a short phone call, which resulted in the slam of the receiver.

'Hanssen needs to see me urgently, and if it's about this sodding report, he has another thing coming'

'I'm sure he will' Ric sighed 'I'll keep an eye on your mother, and I will try not to listen to anymore tales'

Serena did not say anything in return, but before she stepped out of the office, she looked back at him and gave a warm smile.

Could her mother have been right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews, glad you are enjoying this.**

**No fluff as of yet, it will soon pop up somewhere :) **

**Here's the next part**

* * *

It was one very hacked off woman who returned to Keller Ward. The last time she felt this much anger was when her ex-husband had decided he no longer wanted to be part of their daughter's life twelve years ago.

Anger itself was an ugly emotion, it went a lot deeper than just being a bit pissed off, it was a raw feeling, a cold one, one that could even turn the sweetest person into a monster.

Bypassing all signs of human contact, Serena found a safe haven in the office. It was almost acting as a comfort blanket, the only place she could let her emotions out.

'Shit!'

The first words she uttered upon the slam of the door. A slam that was loud enough to startle Ric and Chantelle as they were discussing with Adrienne the matter of her discharge from the ward.

'That very much sounds like a thing Rena used to do when she couldn't get her own way' Adrienne remarked as if it was normal

'Maybe I should see if she is okay' Chantelle suggested

'I wouldn't do that; I learnt it was best to stay clear'

'I'll take your word for it seeing as you are her mum' Chantelle beamed 'Now is there anything you'd like me to do before you go?'

'A nice cup of tea would go down a treat'

'I can do that; I will get you a nice own from the staff room, the coffee shop always does too much milk...'

'Well it was lovely to meet you Ms McKinnie, I'll leave you in the safe hands on Chantelle' Ric remarked.

Ric had decided that he would try luck with the seemingly angry Serena. After all he had promised to keep her informed with her mother's situation, and her being discharged was an update none the less.

Bracing himself, he softly knocked the door before entering. Despite it being his office too, he saw knocking as a polite way of letting her know; he knew she was somewhat angered.

'Serena'

'What?'

'How did it go with Hanssen?'

'That man is unbelievable, he has motives, and I don't like it'

Ha, Ric thought Hanssen, motives, if this was Serena we were talking about he could probably agree, but Hanssen, not a chance.

'Surely not even he can rattle the ever cool Serena Campbell'

'Don't even joke Ric, he has flagged the fact I'm sending my mother to a private hospital to the board, and get this my position at this hospital not just in management but as Doctor is now compromised, as some sort of conflict of interest...'

'Can they do that?'

'Apparently so' there was still a tone of venom to Serena's voice

'What are you going to do?' Ric was not being helpful and he knew it.

'It was made very clear what I have to do'

'NHS waiting list'

'Got it in one, and I am beyond a little bit pissed off'

'I noticed, look Serena, you can trust me to do the operation'

'It's not about trust, of course I trust you'

'Then what is it about?'

'The here, the now. He fact that my mother is ill, and even if she hides it - which I know she is. She is in pain and needs that operation, now!'

'Is losing your job really that much of a big deal'

'You have no idea'

Still being unhelpful all Ric could ask once again 'What are you going to do?'

'I'll have to talk to her, explain...' She paused losing her trail of thought

'Chantelle is with her now; we are to discharge her soon'

'No time like the present then'

Ric nodded 'It will work out in the end'

'It has better'

Serena took in a deep breath and left the office, she knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. Ric however was somewhat pleased he did not have the full force blunt trauma of Serena's anger. He could sense it was somewhat held back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again, thanks for the reviews.**

**I've been on a roll with this one today and wrote a few chapters. **

**Events are going to slightly parallel last nights Holby episode - so credit where it's due. However, I will be changing a lot of things in order for this fic to work. Still a lot of build up before any real fluff appears.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

A few weeks later the day had arrived. Emotions were already high; Serena had already had to battle with her car breaking down at the traffic lights, in one of the busiest roads in Holby.

Then there was the rain and lots of it. All around her, it seemed Britain was about to ground to a halt, this kind of thing never happened when she was in America, she often questioned why she was back in the UK, but deep down she knew why.

Inside she had a gut feeling; one that was telling her today was going to get worse. It was not a feeling she appreciated, any other day she might of accepted it, but not today. It is often said bad things come in three's, so what was going to be the third thing?

Arriving on Keller, as the relative rather than the Consultant was a strange experience to say the least. It was like walking into a parallel universe, beds were almost full, and Keller staff - where were they? It was just normal people; Serena and her mother were also just normal people.

Serena often wondered what it would be like to be the relative in a situation like today, even though she knew what the procedure was, she was nervous, powerless. God only knew how her mother was feeling.

That bubble was about to burst; staff nurse Chantelle Lane finally greeted the pair

'Morning Mrs McKinnie, Ms Campbell, we are a little overstretched today, but you have a bed ready and waiting...'

'Thank you Cha...'

'Are you saying my mother can't be prepped for Theatre?' Serena cut her mother off

'Not yet, you'll have to speak to Mr Griffin'

'And where might he be?'

'He's used has to go down to AAU, he said he won't be long'

Serena just rolled her eyes.

'Right, I'll leave you to settle in, I'll be back shortly'

'Thank you Chantelle' Adrienne finally got her word in

Once Chantelle had left, Adrienne seemed more than displeased with her daughter

'Do you have to be rude?'

'I did no such thing'

'Eye rolling as response could be considered rude'

'Mum, I just want everything to run as it should'

'What was it you used to say, ah yes hospitals are the most unpredictable of places..'

'Well for once I want it to be anything but unpredictable'

'You can't always get your own way Rena...'

'I can try' Serena sighed 'I'll be five minutes, I'm going to find Ri.. Mr Griffin'

'There is no need, he'll be here in due course, just sit down and stop stressing you're making me nervous'

'Sorry, look I.. .' Serena sat down beside her mother and took her hand 'Sorry'

Adrienne just nodded and looked hopeful, it was the first time she had actually ever saw Serena appear stressed, she had always thought stress was something Serena didn't do.

Before they knew it Ric had returned to the ward, and made a straight beeline to Serena and Adrienne, he had a sixth sense that delaying any longer would leave Serena seething.

'Ah! Lovely to see you once again Ms McKinnie... Serena'

Serena gave a half smile.

'Please call me Adrienne'

'As you wish Adrienne, now how are we settling in?'

'Very well, unlike some...'

'Mum...'

'Ah, well if you don't mind, I need to borrow Serena'

Her mind filled with dread 'Won't be long'

She threw a look at Ric and made her way to the nurses' station, shortly followed by Ric who was now dreading the next few minutes.

'Please tell me this isn't bad news ...'

'No, not as such'

'Ric...' She raised an eyebrow

'Just a small delay with theatre, we're down a scrub nurse...'

'Let me guess, the weather..'

'Yeah, I promise, no longer than an hour'

'I'm going to hold you to that Ric Griffin, any longer than an hour..'

'You'll be after my blood'

'Rightly so'


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, so here we are again. An update.**

**Glad you are enjoying this still and thanks once more for the reviews**

* * *

Soon enough, Adrienne had been in Theatre and come through the other side. The operation was seemingly a success. To Serena it has felt like the operation went on for hours, she realised when she was not wielding the knife herself; it was one of the most daunting times of her life.

Sitting by her mother's side, she smiled; her mother looked so peaceful and content. Serena was somewhat glad her mother was still under the influence of the general anaesthesia, it was stopping her making some funny remark concerning how worried she was looking.

'Ah Chantelle'

Chantelle stopped in her tracks 'Yes Ms Campbell'

'As you can see my mother's is still pretty out of it, and I need to ring the garage with regards to my car'

'You want me to keep an eye on things here'

'Indeed, and as soon as she comes round or of there is any changes I need you to call me straight away'

'Of course'

Serena headed off, collecting her phone and purse from the office, and heading down to the coffee shop. It seemed some time off the ward is what she needed.

For the first time staff members of Holby City Hospital seemed like strangers and each patient and family relative she passed was a real person, someone she knew, someone she could possibly relate to.

'Double Espresso please' she needing a strong kick and for once she was avoiding alcohol

'£2.90 please'

Fumbling through her purse, the smallest amount of money she had was a five pound note 'Err, keep the change'

She then found an empty table, it was a little out the way, she hoped not to be noticed, just alone.

Before contemplating drinking her espresso or calling the garage, she had thought it would be an idea to try to call Eleanor. Despite knowing that she would be unreadable for the next few days, Serena thought she would try her mobile.

'Welcome to the Orange answer ...'

Serena hung up, no signal - just as she suspected. She sighed turning her attention to her espresso and took it down in one. A little on the weak side she thought, just typical.

Scrolling through her call list, she was about to call the garage when she was interrupted

'Serena, why so glum'

It was someone who she would describe as the idiotic American.

'I thought you'd be aware of the current situation'

'Oh come on, your mother is in the capable hands of Ric, if it was my family he's the guy I'd want doing the job' Michael went on to add, for pure kindness 'present company excluded of course'

'Hmmm'

'So what's the deal?'

'Just needing a breather from Keller'

'Not wishing you was back on AAU?'

That comment appeared to have touched a nerve 'No, never, you can continue being king of your domain'

'Ouch, sounds like you need a drink'

'I have a drink... Now if you'd excuse me'

Michael raises his hands defensively 'okay I'm outta here'

He made a quick getaway, he had learnt from the short time they worked together on AAU, she was not a force to be reckoned with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

**Thanks for the continued support, interest, and reviews.**

**Sorry for the delay in posting this next chapter it's been a busy few days.**

**Hope you enjoy the next part.**

* * *

Serena found herself pacing up and down the quiet corridors near AAU. The phone call to the garage was taking longer than expected. Apparently, the garage was short on mechanics - crazy she thought. A comment made by the garage owner did not even lift her spirits 'fixing cars is a bit like surgery' - yeah right.

Therefore, she was left without a car for an uncertain period of time, just what she needed. Serena hated using taxis, only when she had a social drink after work would she ever allow herself to use one.

Ending the call Serena looked at the time. 14.40 - today seemed to be dragging. One reason why she never really opted to have 'days off'

The sound of her pager bleeped, at first, she ignored it, it went again, and this time she focused on it. This was the third bad thing to happen today, she knew it was going to be this way. For a moment she just stood there, staring at her pager, fear had set in and she could not move.

Then it hit her, she had to get up to Keller and fast. Part of her felt as if she was running a marathon as she made her way through corridors and upstairs.

Pushing the doors of Keller wide open, it was like a dramatic entrance of the bad guy in a film. She pushed passed the team who were surrounding her mother's bed.

'Mum... Mum can you hear me?'

'Serena' Ric spoke firmly

'Mum, we're going to sort you out, okay...'

'Serena, you need to take a step back, we need to treat your mother'

Serena looked up, and took a step back. Her whole world had become a haze. She could just see everyone rushing around, raised voices, names of treatment methods. It all stopped making sense. There was her mother lying trusted having what appeared to be a stroke and all her medical expertise went out the window.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly she became flustered; it was almost as if she was losing control of her mind. The only thing she knew is that she could not let anyone see her emotions. It would mean she was being weak, and the workplace was never a place for weakness.

Making a dash for the office, as soon as the door closed the emotions overwhelmed her. The tears came flooding out as she crumpled into her chair. This was the worst thing that could ever happen, and somehow she was starting to blame herself. Blame the fact that she was not there when it happened, for being more worried about her car.

After some time had passed, Serena was still full of tears, when a knock and an entrance from Ric was made, He had been looking for her to give her some news.

'Serena'

She looked away, and wiped away her tears, her croaked voice spoke 'Yes'

'We've sent your mother for a Head CT and angiogram, and we'll be administrating some thrombolytic drugs on her return'

'Why has this happened?' Serena still would not look at him

'You know, as well as I do, we can't predict these things'

'I'm not a complete invalid'

He sighed 'Look is there anyone you could call to be here with you'

'No'

'Not even Eleanor?'

With her red tear stained eyes, she finally made eye contact with him 'She's some research week with University, they've gone to err, to erm' for a moment she had forgotten, she took a breath 'Gregynog Hall, a land of limited phone signal, I tried to call her earlier, but I couldn't get through... maybe I should leave a message...'

'Would be a good idea..'

'Why?'

'I just don't think you should be doing this on your own'

'Okay' Serena spoke softly, she was feeling very subdued. She was not sure if this was real, the feelings, the emotions were real, but the world around her felt phoney. 'You will tell me if there is any news?'

'Of course, look I'll leave you to it' Ric wanting to give her a comforting squeeze to the arm, but he knew that it just would not be what Serena wanted right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Credit to Frank Rickarby who wrote last week's episode [Unravelled] I have borrowed a snippit of it. **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Serena had just faced the news her mother was back in the operating theatre. Another setback arisen a complication. She thought today could not get any worse, but it did.

Now she was on a warpath, out of curiosity she looked over her mothers notes, to her horror she had found that, although signed for the last set of observation checks were not recorded.

Shock went through her body, how was the allowed to happen, how did Chantelle allow this to happen; it's not something she'd ever do. The shock turned into anger, the ugly emotion reared it's head again.

She has already been told Arthur Digby was temporally left in charge, speaking to him was sometimes a struggle, but he adamantly insisted he saw the obs were signed off as okay and had no reason to raise concern.

Therefore, Serena logically concluded that it was down to Chantelle, an unsuspecting sole who was about to experience some serious venom.

Serena caught Chantelle in the corner of her eye and approached her.

'Nurse Lane, a word ...'

'Yes Ms Campbell'

'You're a good, hard working nurse aren't you?'

'I'd like to think so'

'Right so, can you explain this' Serena slammed the folder onto the Nurses' station

Chantelle timidly picked them up and started flicking through 'I'm not sure what I'm looking for'

'Well that is typical, I will put it in a way you understand, in there it is noted and signed that you carried out the hourly observations at 13.27 and that is all, so what on earth happened Chantelle'

'Err' she tried to think 'I got distracted'

'Distracted' Serena spat

'Yeah, I...' Chantelle did not have a chance to finish her sentence

'So while you were away with the fairies my mother went into a stroke, did you even take a look at her, she could have been showing signs, and you were distracted'

'It's not my fault'

'Oh really, so who's is it then?'

'Well I was just about to start, when Dawn took a turn for the worse, I had to sort her out, then Mr Griffin needed my help, Ms Campbell we are very overstretched it's not just down to me'

'Well overstretched is not good enough...'

Serena was close to blowing her top, when Ric made an appearance with Malick, they had heard the commotion down the corridor

'Office, now' he spoke sternly to Serena, before taking a softer to Chantelle 'go take a break clear your head'

Chantelle just nodded and made a quick getaway, as Serena charged to the office like thunder, Ric following behind.

Closing the door behind him, he was in no mood for being sympathetic

'What the hell was that?'

'I was trying to find out why my mothers obs weren't noted down, and it appears Chantelle was distracted'

'By a medical emergency, you had no right to start shouting the details out in front of patients; it's not the way to deal with things'

'Oh don't get all Mr play it by the book with me'

'If it's the only way to get through to you then I will'

The tensions were high and the raised voiced continued

'Now you're being pompous'

'And you're being ridiculous'

'Oh don't get me started Ric, because I am making this a formal complaint'

'Now come on, we..'

'My mother was let down today, with this shoddy and inadequate care' Serena snapped 'You know it is this inability to, No! unwillingness to streamline services that has caused this disaster and half the others happening up and down the country, We're failing our patients, brilliant Doctors like you, kind nurses like Chantelle.. Me. We are letting down the very people we are meant to be helping. We don't want to but it's the system, it's not fir for purpose and it needs changing'

She was almost in tears again, but had to hold back. Ric decided to try to be diplomatic, standing to her level, he attempted to offer her some supportive ground, rather than rattle off a defensive speech.

'No, just don't, we're done here'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Thanks again for the continued support.**

**Here is the next chapter, I think you will like this one.**

* * *

It fast approaching half nine in the evening, all was quiet on Keller, Serena's mother Adrienne was still in ITU awaiting transfer to the stroke unit.

For a ward that was so busy, Keller had turned almost into a ghost town with only a few people occupying beds.

Ric was gearing up for the last few hours on shift and seeing, as it was quiet he knew this was the perfect time to catch up on paperwork.

He did not fancy sitting in the office, it was always a bit chilly in the nights, so opted for the staff room. He was in for a bit of a surprise. On the coffee desk, he spotted a laptop showing a montage of images fading in and out via the screensaver. A nearly empty bottle of wine and a glass were also present. Ric knew this could only mean one thing - Serena was still here and hasn't gone home as he had assumed.

Serena lay curled up and asleep on the sofa. It was the first time he had actually seen her so calm and peaceful. He sighed, hoping not to disturb her; he firstly removed the wine bottle and put the glass into the sink. Secondly, it took his attention to the laptop, he went to shut it down, but he could not help notice the Internet windows that were open - one with information to a local private hospital, with details of the stroke unit. The second was a new medical journal in relation to stroke treatment.

Typical Serena, Ric thought, she was never one to give up and do things by half, he pressed the laptops mute button and shut it down.

The final thing, was an act of kindness, he placed the fleece overthrow blanket over Serena. He knew it was best to leave her be, and do the paperwork in his office after all so he would not disturb her.

He was about to leave, when she stirred, Serena was just able to make who it was through her sleepy eyes.

'Ric?'

'Hey...'

'What time is it?

'Just gone half nine'

'Oh, I must have dozed off'

'Thought you'd gone home'

'I couldn't face it, I had a few things I needed to sort out' she sighed; sitting up clutching the blanket around her 'Look, what I said earlier...'

'It's understandable' Ric came to and sat on the table in front of Serena 'Look, are you okay?'

'I'm fine' she lied

'Hmm, forgive me for saying but, I really don't think you should be doing this on your own'

'I'm not on my own'

'Really? So why are you hiding here'

'I'm not hiding' she was sharp 'and why are you being so nice?'

'Well believe it or not and I'm not entirely sure why, but I care, I care about this situation, I care about you'

'It's not your place to care about me'

He nodded in agreement 'like I said...'

It went silent, until Serena absently spoke 'I'm scared'

This was the first time she had admitted her true feelings.

'I'm just so scared; I don't know what to do'

Ric took her hand and rubbed his thumb over it 'I am here for you, as a colleague and as a friend'

She smiled softly, she was not sure if the drink had gone to her heard and made her vulnerable, or she was being delusional about Ric's behaviour.

'Don't take this in anyway wrongly, but as I don't think you should be on your own at a time like this' Ric stopped her from saying anything 'I have a spare room.. It can be yours, at least until Eleanor is back from Gregynog'

She broke the physical contact with Ric 'I don't need babysitting'

'I'm worried about you'

'But why?' Serena did not seem to understand Ric's concern

'You've drank a bottle of wine and sleeping in the staff room, the Serena Campbell I know, may have has a glass of wine, but she would not be in self wallowing mode'

'Oh so you have to insult me now'

'No, but I will say you are being bloody passive and stubborn'

She rolled her eyes 'shut up'

'You're hard work, but I won't give up on this'

Her temperament changed again 'sorry'

'You are forgiven on one condition'

'What?'

'You take me up on that offer'

She wanting to put up a fight and refuse, but she listened to her gut instinct and relented 'Okay'

'See not that hard is it?'

She sighed 'No... You're actually not to bad really underneath all that pomposity'

He smiled

'I've got no car, I'll have to get a taxi, pick up a few things from home...'

'Right, well I'll get you my key and the address... I will also see you to the taxi'

'Thank you'

Serena had done it, for the first time in years she had accepted help, putting up a fight was exhausting, the wine she had drunk had not helped, or maybe it had, maybe it helped her to relax a little.

Ten minutes later, Serena and Ric stood outside waiting for the taxi.

'You really didn't have to wait out here with me'

'I wanted to, I'm keeping an eye on you Ms Campbell whether you like it or not'

'Charming'

'I owe it to you'

'I guess you do, though just because you've seen me all softened up, does not mean I will make it easy for you'

'We'll see'

They both laughed; there was a hint of flirtatious behaviour brewing between them. Even though the circumstances were not perfect, it seemed okay, it was safe to be sharing such exchanges. Their eyes met, and they held a long gaze. Serena never thought for a moment she'd be in a situation such as this just a few inches away from Ric, a man she denied to have any feelings for.

She took the plunge and raised a hand to his face; he slipped a hand round her waist pulling her closer. Their lips were within centimetres of locking.

Beep-Beep-Beep; the sound of the taxi pulling up forced them to pull apart quicker than lightening.

Flustered, she pulled herself together and opened the taxi door 'I will see you later...'

Ric nodded, taking hold of the door as she clambered in and closing it for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews, and always nice to see a new reader. **

**This will be the last update until at least Monday next week, got a busy weekend ahead.**

**A bit short and sweet and leaves you wondering what will happen next.**

**enjoy :) **

* * *

The house was exactly how she imagined; it was fair to say they shared similar tastes in decor and artwork. However, she was finding this experience rather nerve wracking, she was alone in Ric's house, if felt more daunting than standing in line for a firing squad.

Leaving her belongings in the hallway she tried to 'make herself at home' as she was told to do, but it just seemed to make her feel more on edge. It made her realise that outside her home life, she was actually alone, due to work commitments she drifted apart from so many people, her life had three main purposes, work, her daughter, and her mother.

She started to wonder around the living room, she could see Ric was a real family man, the photos and the stories she remembered him telling her spoke volumes. It made her realise that is what Eleanor had been missing all these years a father. Ric may have been married and divorced many times but he remained in his children's lives, her ex-husband washed his hands Eleanor. Serena was starting to feel like such a terrible judge of character.

Feeling this loneliness, she slumped down into the armchair. She had managed to push so many people out of her life, in truth she would say she was only protecting herself, but in doing so, it left so much isolation. Therefore, the possibility of losing her mother would leave her one sole person in her life that she could be proud of.

What kind of life was that?

Sat in silence, not allowing herself to shed a single tear due to it somewhat being self pity rather than an emotional outlet of her mother's condition. Serena had not noticed that Ric had arrived home and that it was now just after midnight.

He stood at the living room doorway 'Serena'

She jumped, she could sense someone watching her, she turned to look at him, yet it took her a while to acknowledge the situation

'Hi' came the delayed response

'You settling in okay'

'Yeah.. I think'

'Good, I figured you probably haven't eaten, I was feeling rather peckish, and so I picked up some Chinese food... It was Char Siu you have?'

'You remember?' A tone of surprise was held in her voice, it had been at least 5 months since the majority of Keller ward went out for a staff meal.

'I have a knack for these kinda things, got a bottle of this scholer...'

'No wine?'

'You Ms Campbell are not touching a drop of that stuff under my roof'

She scowled 'why ever not'

'A vulnerable soul needs to steer clear of alcohol'

'That's bullshit'

'It's textbook'

'In the world of Ric Griffin it might be'

'The lady doth protest too much, methinks'

'Don't use Shakespeare on me'

'Well get your bum of that seat and take these, I need glasses and cutlery'

Once again, she did the classic raise of the eyebrow, but said nothing and did as she was told.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again, my wonderful readers. **

**I am back with the next chapter. I rather enjoyed writing this section, so I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**Thanks again for all the support.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Sat on the same sofa, there was a relaxed vibe in the air. Serena was more relaxed than she had ever been; feet up, body turned towards Ric and overall expressing a great degree of openness. Even Ric sat slightly closer to Serena than usual, it just rather happened, so much so his arm was almost around her.

Neither would admit that this was natural behaviour for the pair when they were around each other, but tonight it was one of the most natural things in the room. It still was not enough to let them converse over the near kiss they could have shared hours earlier.

'Maybe you should take a couple of days off, I'm sure you could get some personal leave' Ric spoke breaking the light-hearted conversation

'As I'm a guest can't we have a no shop talk rule?'

'Its not shop talk'

'It most certainly is, besides I don't do time off and within my career I have only took personal leave three times'

'Three, I'm surprised it's that high'

'That comment is in no way funny'

'I didn't say it was'

'You implied it'

'No you interpreted it that way'

'Oh Ric come on, I know you meant it...'

He shrugged 'So these three occasions ...'

'You sound like a shrink'

'Met a few then?'

'No!' She sighed 'if you really want to know...'

'Only if you're willing to share'

Serena rolled her eyes, this is what she meant when she said she could find Ric frustrating, it was like a half-hearted challenge, he would push her and then pull away.

'Fine, I'll share' she paused 'the first occasion, I was just finishing my first rotation as a junior doctor, my Dad, he passed away, and it was rather sudden, apparently natural causes'

Ric just nodded coaching her to go on, though she avoided talking anymore about her father.

'The second time, having Eleanor, maternity leave is some written law right, at point in my life I was in the US, got a little bored just doing the 'mum' thing, so I did my MBA part time whilst on maternity and then juggled the being a doctor and motherhood alongside'

Ric was actually rather impressed, though did ponder the thought as to why she chose to do an MBA rather than enjoy full time motherhood

'The third, I guess doesn't really count, I requested leave, which turned permanent as I relocated back to the UK'

Serena could see Ric was going to ask why, and he would only bug her for an answer, so she gave one

'Andrew, Eleanor's father decided that after seven years, he didn't want to be part of his daughter's life, or mine anymore'

'Sounds like a right ... Idiot' Ric chose his words carefully 'So you're a real tough cookie then?'

'Apart from today'

'Still commendable, so Eleanor is an American citizen'

'Yeah, and not a trace of an accent, not bad seeing as she spent just over seven years of her life there, not a word of that to Michael either I will never hear the end of it...'

'Secrets safe with me'

'I have to ask, twelve years back in England, what brought you back to the wyvern area'

'Ah, believe it or not, I was poached by Hanssen, he heard some, let's say gossip, I was looking into new ways of revamping the GS ward over at, Whittington Hospital, and as they say the rest is history'

'Bit of a downgrade though the highlife in North London, to...'

'Mum moved back here, a few years back. I just thought it would be a good idea to not be so far away anymore...'

'Point taken'

'Smart answer'

They both laughed, the atmosphere once again left the tense, emotive side to one of which had slight undertones of flirting. The latter Serena preferred, but for Ric, he rather enjoyed getting to know the woman before him; through most of the conversations tonight, a lot about her demeanour was starting to make sense

'Speaking gossip' Serena laughed 'I hear you are quite the Holby stud...'

'The encounter with Liliah Birdwood does not make me a stud'

'Oh, I was thinking more on the lines of alternative factors'

'For someone who doesn't like gossip about herself, you don't half a have double standards'

'If I had been married, three...'

'Five...'

'Five times, and had a few liaisons with staff, I am sure I would be subject to gossip and rightly so...'

'It's not a legitimate reason'

'So you might not be up there with Holby's vixen Chrissie, but come on, what's the secret to the ever irresistible Ric Griffin'

'A fool for the female charm' he saw the glint in her eye 'Ah see you know what I am talking about'

'It just means you're gullible, that's spoilt it now, and I had illusions that you were some smooth talker, slightly debonair and not a complete numpty like you are in the workplace'

'Well I am that too'

'I find that hard to believe...'

'Can't mock what you don't know..'

'Luckily I will never know, so I can happily wind you up for fun...'

'What if I showed you?'

'Seeing you chat up a young and pretty lady, I'll pass' Serena yawned, the day was starting to take its toll again

'Tired?'

'Just a little'

'Feel free to go off to bed...'

'No, I am enjoying the company and besides...'

'Besides... What?'

Never in her wildest dreams, did she ever think she would be so open and honest, she hadn't just sat down and talked to anyone in years.

'You were right, what you said earlier, about me being on my own' she sighed 'I don't want to be on my own right now, I start thinking the worst...'

'Hey come, it is a perfectly natural human response ...'

She shook her head 'Not for me.. .'

'Sure you are human' he gave her a small prod

'Oh ha-ha'

Ric opened up his arm 'come here'

Serena just looked at him puzzled, what an earth was he doing.

'You need some looking after, and I was told a hug, is usually one of the most uplifting things one can experience'

She shrugged, and shuffled closer to him and rested into his chest. Ric wrapped his arm around her; Serena found the experience rather surreal. It had been a long time since she had found comfort in another man's arm; it was safe to say, ever since her divorce she had not been with another man. She preferred to keep her heart locked away and safe. She had flirted with many men over the years, it was more a power trip, so this close comfort was something she often denied herself of. However, it was what she really needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Again - Thanks to readers old and new, feedback is always taken on board and appreciated. **

**Hope you continue to enjoy :)**

* * *

The sound of an alarm tone was going off in the background as Serena began to stir, feeling movement around her, she bolted up, just as the alarm silenced.

'Oh great' her first words of the morning weren't a cheery one

'Good morning, Serena, I slept well, thanks for asking.. How about you..'

'You should have woken me' Serena answered completely disregarding the question Ric had just asked before removing herself from the close proximity they were in. She would not dare admit it, but she had felt rather safe in his arms, it was also rather comforting, but she really did not want herself to feel this way, not right now, not when her thoughts should be towards her mother.

'You looked peaceful...'

'I didn't expect to wake up on a sofa again, don't you have a sore neck or something, I know my back is rather achy ...'

'All in line if duty...'

'Mmm'

'Thanks for being a good pillow'

'Well I'd wish I has been wiser and has a cushion for myself'

'See you could have solved that issue if you woke me'

'True, so how you feeling?'

Sighing she was reminded of her current situation 'Oh Ric, this isn't the time, first thing in the morning. The feeling is worse than a hangover, so let's leave it at that'

'Okay'

'Good'

Ric tried to mentally assess what was going on with Serena, either she wasn't a morning person, was becoming a borderline schizophrenic, or there was so much hidden emotional stress it was playing havoc with her state of mind.

'So coffee... Breakfast?'

'No...'

'You should eat'

'For Christ's sake Ric, you can be so annoying'

'Likewise' he muttered under his breath.

'I'm okay to grab a shower?'

'Yes, of course'

'Look I will get myself some coffee and toast after, can never eat first thing'

'Good, because you can be scary at the best of times, you could have warned me about your temperament in the mornings ...'

'I wasn't expecting to wake up the way I did, hadn't realised I would have to warn you'

'Perfectly reasonable then I suppose...'

Serena was just going to leave the conversation there and wonder off for her shower, but she just had to ask 'So... am I really that terrifying?'

'On the odd occasion, met some dragons over the years, but even you make most of them look tame'

'I'm not sure as to whether that is a compliment or not'

'Take it whatever way you like...'

'Hmm...' She had a look of thought on her face 'I'm going to take that shower'

Leaving the room, she was left with a warm feeling, she knew this feeling, she had it once before but she was not sure when or why. This was just another element of this morning she went off to ponder.

Meanwhile, Ric was also feeling rather content; he smiled to himself as she left the room. Yet despite often, feeling confused and sometimes annoyed by Serena he wholeheartedly wanted to support her through the upcoming times. Some might say giving loyalty and affection even when it may not vocally desired, a bit like a Labrador perhaps.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Apologies for it being a slightly short chapter. Also sorry if it's frustrating in the waiting for some snog-age action. :p**

**enjoy**

* * *

The tables had now turned, Ric was off getting himself ready for another shift on Keller, whilst Serena who was now feeling a lot more refreshed, she had also responded to a few e-mails from her iPhone, received news that her car was fixed and ready for collection. Furthermore had a surprise call from Eleanor, the latter had lifted her mood a great deal.

Once again, Serena found herself sat in the armchair and finishing the strong mug of coffee, she had made. Nevertheless, despite feeling more content with herself; now that she was physically on her own again and not doing anything she began to feel irritable and itching to get on with the day and keep busy.

Wondering to doorway which led out to the hall, she called out 'Ric... ... Ric!'

There was some noise from above, before some footsteps making their way halfway down the stairs. Ric had clearly not long come out the shower and to preserve some dignity he was wearing his dressing gown, it seemed more appropriate than just a towel. Serena's eyes unintentionally ended up wondering the physical physique she could see before her, although not much to see, she was impressed.

'Is everything okay?' He sounded rather worried

'Erm yes, sorry, I just' feeling a little flustered Serena mentally told herself to snap out of it 'I have to get going'

'Oh, right'

She realised how that may have came across 'I'm a wanted woman this morning'

'Right'

This was feeling awkward, and instead of being her usual straight to the point self, Serena ended up babbling.

'The garage called my car is fixed; they need more to pick it up. Eleanor called too she managed to found some signal. She says she is going to talk to her lecturers to see if she can come home early. I have told her if she does leave early that she should wait on Keller... I do not even know why I suggested that, I am on AAU today...'

Ric smiled 'It's okay, go...'

She nodded 'Oh, I should tell you, Terrance Cunningham has asked to see me for a meeting, it's about my complaint...'

'Ah'

'I know you don't agree with what I am doing, but my mother didn't deserve this...'

'I do agree, I just disagreed with the way you handled it'

'All the same...' Serena smiled 'Thanks, for this... I'll get my things together and leave things as tidy...'

'Okay, see you later'

'Yeah, maybe ..'

Ric raised his hand to signal goodbye and wondered back upstairs, he was finding the softer side to Serena very endearing, and the powerful, strong no-nonsense minxish demeanour she often carried he often saw as a bit of a turn-on, but that was his appeal to fiery woman talking. However, the hurt, fragile woman who was opening up all her defence barriers was starting to pull on some old heartstrings, which have not been played for a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey again, **

**Glad you are still enjoying this. Here is the next chapter :) **

* * *

Around late afternoon that day, Ric was milling around Keller, he was worried that he had not heard anything from Serena, out of courtesy he was expecting to hear how her meeting went, though he also daren't page her unnecessarily. However, he was curious.

Though he was met by surprise when he saw Serena's daughter Eleanor wondering around, she instantly recognised him from her previous visit to the ward.

'Hi, Mr Griffin, do you know where my mum is?'

'I haven't seen her since this morning; she is working on AAU today'

'And she sends me to wait here, when she isn't even working on the ward, how fun. I text her about thirty minutes ago to tell her I was here...'

'Ah, more than welcome to wait in the staff room, it's a bit nicer than the office...'

'Thanks... If it's okay I talk to you...'

Ric hesitated he was not sure what he would let himself in for if he said yes.

'It's about mum; she worries me with how she's coping with Gran'

'Erm I guess I could spare a few moments'

He guided Eleanor towards the staff room and offered her a hot drink, which she declined. What he did not know was that although Eleanor was worried about her mother, she did have an ulterior motive.

'So, what troubles you?'

'Well mum obviously, before I went on this trip, she said gran's operation would go okay as she trusted your capabilities. Then this morning, I got some signal and there was a tearful rant left in my messages from last night, scared the life out of me. So I called her and she is all mellow and telling me not to make a big deal of it. I don't get it'

Ric smiled, her knew what she meant 'I can only say that your mother is going through the motions, I've been on the receiving end of a few harsh words and tears..'

'Well that worries me more mum says she doesn't do tears in public or in front of anybody'

'Sometimes, that lid just bubbles over and spills regardless of where you are'

'Hmmm, Ric... Oh sorry, I can call you that can't I?'

'Can't see why not'

'What do you think of her... My mum that is?'

'She is a very talented, I respect your mother, her surgical skills' Ric had a slight smile on her face 'she's witty, great to be around and...'

Ric stopped before his trail of thought ran off, he had also realised he was talking to Serena's daughter; this certainly was not going to go down well.

Nevertheless, Eleanor knew she had hit the jackpot, it was what she was hoping for, she had sensed something from the first time she say Ric and her mother working together.

'You know mum talks about you quite a bit'

'I heard something of the sort from your Gran'

'Yeah well it isn't just the fake slagging off, you have no idea how amusing it and she has no idea she is doing it.. It's always ''Ric this'' and ''Ric that'' ...'

'Why are you telling me this ...'

'Duh!'

'You'll have to elaborate'

'She fancies you, she won't admit it, but she does'

'Right, so a) why are you telling me and b) how do you that?'

'Well a) I'm telling you because she needs someone, other than me, plus it's true and b) I know because I am a psychology student and I've read a lot into body language, facial reactions and voice tone, it's obvious'

'Obvious...'

'Yeah'

'Well I can assure you, nothing of such manner is true'

'Whatever, I know these things'

Serena, whom was starting to feel the pressures of the day, abruptly interrupted the strange conversation that was held between Ric and Eleanor.

'Ellie...'

'About time ...'

'I've only just got your message, I was busy ...'

'Well I was well looked after by Ric'

Serena raised her eyebrow firstly due to the fact she was using his first name 'Was you now'

'Yeah'

'Hmmm, well we shall not keep him any longer...'

'It wasn't a problem' Ric spoke trying to get Serena to acknowledge him

'I'm sure Eleanor could have looked after herself'

'Oh for god sake Mum!'

'I thought you wanted to see Gran'

'I do...'

'Well come along then'

'Urgh' came the stroppy teenage reply as she hurried herself out the staff room, not wanting to aggravate her mother.

'Serena' Ric spoke again just as she was also about to leave 'how did the meeting go?'

'I can't talk now...'

'Well at least let me know that you are okay..'

She threw him a look, the events of today had left her rather on edge and unsure. She also didn't want to appear as if she was losing her cool.

'Just not now ...'

'Then when?' But by looking at her face he started to realise that now wasn't the time or the place 'you know you can talk or call me anytime...'

Serena gave an acknowledging smile before speaking again, 'I've got to go...'


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for the continuous support .**

**Here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

Heading down the corridors to ITU, the atmosphere felt a little strained between mother and daughter. Neither had said a word to each other since leaving Keller.

Eleanor stopped 'Mum!'

'What?' Serena stopped too to face her daughter

'You haven't even asked if I got home safely...'

'I've just got a lot of things on my mind Ellie, it wasn't deliberate'

'You don't answer your phone, what if something had happened to me'

'It didn't, and I've had a lot to deal with today'

'So you say, but seriously if it didn't you wouldn't know, work seems to come first most of the time... It's a good job Ric was ...'

'Enough!' Serena snapped 'and for future reference it's Mr Griffin to you...'

'He said I could call him...'

'Well don't' Serena hastily cut her daughter off

'What is it about Mr Griffin that turns you so rude and aggressive?

'He does not make me turn rude and aggressive; at times this job is very stressful and with what has happened to Gran. It's not easy ...'

'Yeah, yeah...'

'This attitude stops now young lady'

'Urgh, so unfair you're the one acting like a child'

'Eleanor!'

'Fine, whatever'

A deadly silence loomed, followed by feelings of regret on both parties. Serena could just feel every ounce of her professional mind cracking; her emotion starting to spill and were close to breaking completely. Eleanor meanwhile, never tried to understand everything that went on in her mother's mind.

'Sweetheart, I didn't mean to snap'

'Same.. For the attitude...'

'I shouldn't be taking this out on you and I'm sorry, it's the last thing you need'

'You could talk to me about, rather than try to protect me from your feelings'

'I'm your mother, the shit has the fan, and I can't drag you into this, dealing with Gran being in a bad way is one thing, the rest you don't need to know'

'Well if you won't talk to me, talk to R.. Mr Griffin'

'Why would I need to do that?'

'Just think it would be useful...'

'Ah'

'And he has the hots for you'

'Eleanor!'

'He didn't say it directly, but he does'

'Right, I dread to think what you were conversing in before I came in'

'Nothing much, I just mentioned a few things, and asked his opinion, it's all in the smile, you know the one you do when...'

'If this is you and your psychology, then I don't want to hear it...'

'But..'

'But nothing, Ric is my colleague, a friend at best, that is all there is to it. Okay? My main priority right now, is ensuring Gran gets better and the best care possible'

Although, that was not strictly true, there was seemingly a little more to it than that. Serena would never deny that she might have flirted a little with Ric on the odd occasion. However, could it be that she had developed feelings for him, romantic feelings - if her daughter could pick up a vibe, what did that suggest for the colleagues who saw her work day-in day-out with Ric.

Furthermore, the whole idea of Ric seeing her romantically was rather absurd; she would say she was far from being young, pretty, and full of life woman that Ric was rumoured to have preferred. No, she thought, they are just friends, ones who share some flirty banter, and ones who save each other's skin with work matters. Friends who were starting to share a deeper understanding of each other.

Nevertheless, that is what she was telling herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again for the replies, always appreciated.**

**A/N - I was going to do this as one long chapter, but I decided to split it into two. I'm not entirely sure I like what I wrote here, this was the third version of it that I wrote. **

* * *

It was late, Serena was not sure how late, and the one thing she was not focusing on was the time. It had to be at least midnight or just after, well that is what she thought as it had seemed even Eleanor was asleep. However, here Serena was laying in her bed, in darkness. She did not mind the darkness it made everything seem less lonely.

It did not managed to stop the thoughts that were going round her mind on loop, it was almost as if someone pressed a repeat button on inside her brain. A button that would not stop until something was done about it.

Reaching for her bedside table, she flicked on her lamp, obtained her mobile, and pondered the thought. Before she knew it she has scrolled through her contact list and had dialled his number.

'Hello...' A groggy voice came, it was clear he had been asleep and hadn't bothered to check the caller ID.

'Hey.. It's me...'

'Serena?'

'Yes' She could hear some ruffling from the other side of the phone.

'Do you have any idea what time it is?'

'Erm late'

'It's two thirty in the morning'

'Oh, I didn't realise. It's just that you said I could call you anytime if I needed to talk... And I... Well...' Struggling to admit the words, she said no more, but Ric knew what she meant.

'Never thought you'd take my word for it'

'Mmm, it's another rare occasion of me listening to you and taking advice'

'What's on your mind?'

' I just wanted to tell you, well my mother, she is being transferred to The Hadlington'

Ric knew that hospital rather well, but said nothing on the matter 'You have to do what you think is best'

'That is what I am doing, delaying her going to the Stroke unit is a step too far... You know that meeting I had this morning, they tried to talk me out of the formal complaint, I was actually going to consider dropping it, then they, the system lets my mother down again'

'Jeez, I had no idea...'

'Even treat their own employees like crap, and say it looks bad for one of their own to lodge complaints and once again threatens my position at this hospital, I've told Cunningham and his little team that I am this close to taking this to the press and ruining Holby if they don't play ball'

There was a sense of purpose, anger but also extreme hurt in Serena's voice.

'They'd be fools not to listen and to dismiss your complaint. Maybe it's about time, these scandals need to be stopped, and things need to be changed...'

'I thought you didn't believe in that stuff, you're all about the patients...'

'Your mother was a patient, and the events that have happened, shouldn't have... '

'Oh Ric' she spoke softly almost inaudible

'Anything else? I am all ears'

'I decided to take some personal leave.. Just a week, well two'

'Impressive... It will do you some good'

'I suppose, no idea who is going to be covering my shifts'

'It doesn't matter who it is, you won't have to worry'

'I wasn't worrying'

'Whoever it is, I'll have to make sure they are up to your standards'

'Don't think that that's quite possible...'

'We'll see...'

'Perhaps...' Serena paused for a moment and held her thoughts, she wasn't sure what else to say, she knew what she wanted to say, but didn't have the words

'Not dozing off are you' Ric broke the silence

'No, just thinking ...'

'Shall I leave you be?'

'Erm, actually it's about the real reason I called you... I think' Serena would never usually find herself feeling tongue tired, but it seemed to have struck her like lightening

Slightly shocked by that admission Ric could only speak supportively 'whenever you feel ready ...'

It took a few moments for Serena to speak although she found it difficult to be coherent 'I know Eleanor was erm... Well, she told me what you were talking about, not exactly what was said, but...'

'Serena you don't need too'

'Ric, shut up!' She cut him off; she wanted to say what she needed before she lost her nerve 'She tried to pull the same trick on me, all that psychology stuff. Of course, I told her in not so many words, that it is the biggest load of bullshit I have heard... But'

'But...' Ric repeated her final word, with a sound of hope in his voice

'I think she's right, and I thought about, it's all I've thought about and I'm trying to tell myself it isn't true, but it is...'


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Thanks again for the responces. **

**After a busy weekend at work, I'm chilling out with the Mac and thought it would be best to update :) ** **As with the previous half of this chapter I not sure I like this, but I hope you all do **

* * *

Silence once more, No words no sounds other than each other's breath almost providing a chilling presence.

Shit, was the thought now spinning around in Serena's head. She clearly had ruined everything. Their working relationship and budding friendship would never be the same, she had put her foot in it and feared she was about to lose one of the new positives in her life.

However, if Ric was honest, he knew it was the truth. He had always found her rather attractive, but often thought Serena's flirtatious attitude towards him was always border lining a power trip and friendly banter. He would also never have assumed that the attraction was reciprocated.

'I know' Ric finally spoke

'What?'

'Well I err agree...'

'Oh' Serena felt even more confused. It couldn't be this easy could it? 'I thought it was a bit strange you being all nice.. '

'That was through moral obligation, I told you I cared, just perhaps more than I thought... So you, erm...'

'Never thought my daughter would be playing matchmaker with my life, it's almost embarrassing, that she knew all this before I did'

'It did come as a bit of a shock'

'You're telling me' Serena smiled to herself 'I used to say to myself have a nice little flirtation-ship with you, and then it dawns on me, I actually like you more than I thought'

'Could not say it better myself... I suppose we should do something about it'

'Drinks... Dinner... ?'

'As a date?'

'Yeah, I suppose we could call it a date..'

'You sound apprehensive ...'

'Sorry'

'What's bothering you?' Ric spoke genuinely concerned by the tone of her voice

'Timings a bit rubbish, why now'

'Maybe someone, somewhere knows you need a bit of happiness'

'It's not right though'

'Well we don't have to do anything straight away; you can take as much time as you need...'

'Not letting me down gently are you?'

'No, no of course not, I just feel if you need some time, spend it with your mother...'

'I suppose when I know my mum is settled and have a clearer prognosis, we could reconvene'

'It will be worth the wait'

'I'm sure it will'

Both were beaming on each end of the phone, and the rolled on the conversation into the continued hours of the night. Sharing great laughter and flirtatious talk, it was something that always worked for the pair. It was what the foundations of their professional and now personal relationship was based on


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**There is a little time jump here, and I wrote this a while back, and I must admit. I found this part rather hard, First dates are always a bit of a funny thing, even more nerve racking to write.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been two months since Serena's mother Adrienne's transfer to The Hadlington private hospital. It had been a long two months on all accounts, and there had been some slight improvement in Adrienne's condition, but only slight.

During this time Serena had took more leave than planned. Although she spent most of her days with her mother, she did opt to do some work from home, seeing, as she was Clinical Executive Director. Paper work was less stressful compared to being a Surgeon.

However, the small improvement in her mother's condition was providing some sort of positive light and had prompted her to take some radical action, she was already returning to work tomorrow, but more importantly tonight was the night she had arranged her first date with Ric.

Of course, Serena denied to her daughter that it was a date, and stated it was more of a nice catch up to see what she missed. Although Eleanor could see right through the lies and thought it was rather amusing that her mother had a slight nervous air about her, which clearly spoke volumes.

Serena would not call it nerves as such; it was just an underlying feeling of fluttering inside her stomach. It would after all be her first proper date twenty-one years; the last time she dated, it was her former husband Andrew. Dating just never happened after her marriage broke down, there was never time and a need.

The taxi she took pulled up outside the Italian restaurant they had agreed to meet at - after much debate. Getting out of the taxi, she smiled; she could see Ric waiting in foyer area.

'Hey'

'Hi' he replied kissing her on the cheek, 'You look good'

'Not looking to bad yourself...'

They both laughed, before Ric gestured her to walk ahead.

'You do realise I have no idea where I am supposed to go' Serena remarked.

'I'll think you'll find that is what waiters are for'

'Really? I thought they were there for decoration'

'Ah, I forget you have such witty mind'

'Ooo you must be getting old'

'Less of the old...'

'Or what?'

'I will...'

'You haven't got a comeback; you're losing your touch'

'I'd never stand a chance against you'

'Wow never thought I'd hear that, Ric Griffin admitting defeat'

'Not exactly defeat...'

'What then?'

'That would be telling'

'Mmmm' she grinned raising her eyebrow; it's fair to say she was intrigued.

Soon enough the pair had been shown to their table, it was rather out the way, intimate and discreet. It was also perfect, there was no pressure from younger couples that would have surrounded them, they could be open, relaxed and be themselves.

They were approached by a waiter 'Could I interest you in the wine menu?'

'Yeah, sounds like an idea' Ric spoke as handed them both a menu. 'How about the Amarone Zenato'

Serena laughed 'You can't just pick the first one on the list; I would suggest the Castello di Brolio'

'You're a lady with taste' the waiter remarked 'I would have suggested that myself'

'Well, I guess that's settled then' Ric replied, as the waiter gladly acknowledged this, retrieving the menus before heading off to get the Wine.

'Quite the connoisseur aren't we?'

'What are you trying to suggest?'

'Nothing at all, I just may have to find an alternative way to get the upper hand to impress you' A wide grin spread across Ric's face

'Let's not get ahead of ourselves; you've done well, considering you actually managed to get a date...'

'I suppose not'

'So. ?'

'So?'

'That's such a conversation blocker'

'You started it'

'You repeated it; I was waiting to be charmed by your good self...'

'Well, I...'

At that moment, the waiter had returned. He firstly apologised for the slight delay and then settled upon pouring their glasses, ensuring they had made the right choice, which the gladly agreed.

'Are you ready to order' He then asked

'Oh' Serena was surprised, she had not even thought of food

'Could you give us a few more minutes?

'Of course' the waiter smiled and once again left them alone

'How embarrassing' Serena remarked 'I completely forgot the real reason as to why we are here, you're such a distraction Ric Griffin'

'I could say the same for you...'


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks again for the reviews**

**A/N - I decided to leave the rest of the date to your imagination. **

**I think this is probably the lovely little moment you've been waiting for. Also has been my favourite part to write out of all what I have posted so far.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

A few hours later after a delightful night filled with food, wine and flirtatious banter. Spirits were high and neither wanted the night to end, but it had to, the life outside this little bubble was bursting through.

However, the night was to end, and they both were sharing a taxi home. Ric had insisted that it was a good idea and he wanted to make sure Serena got home okay, however who was not used to such attentive behaviour was a little reluctant to the idea, but went along with it as she was slightly seeing the world with rose tinted glasses.

Although they chose not to say a word, they toyed with each other with longing looks and telling smiles. Their hands were almost touching as they were placed in the middle of the back seats. Although soon enough the taxi pulled up outside Serena's home.

'I guess this is goodnight then' Serena sighed as she unbuckled her seatbelt

'Well the ever gentleman that I am, I should at least walk you to your door'

'Ric, don't be silly' she leant over and kissed him on the cheek 'I'll see you sometime'

Ric watched as she made her way out of the taxi and started to head down her pathway.

'Keep the meter running, won't be a minute' Ric quickly scrambled out of the Taxi and caught up with Serena.

'What are you doing?'

'You did not think I would let you get away that easily did you?' Ric smiled 'Besides, if anything had happened to you between here and the front door, I'd never forgive myself'

'And I thought chivalry was dead'

'It is for most people... Hmm you have a curtain twitcher' Ric replied as they stood in the porch way.

'I'm sure even Eleanor will find it laughable that I was walked to my front door'

'So, what did you tell her about tonight?'

'That it's a friendly catch up'

'Not a date'

'No, seeing as nothing is going on between us'

'You're right nothing at all'

'Anyway, I don't fancy you' she teased

'I totally get that; you're just not my type'

'Not mine either'

'I mean you're intelligent, gifted, and sexy in your own little way, but you just don't do it for me...'

'Oh I agree...'

'Good, that settles it then.. .'

'Mmmm shut up Ric'

Serena went in for a kiss, a move that Ric had anticipated; he pulled her in closer, his hands firmly around her waist, as her hands draped over his shoulders.

A small simple action carried so much underlying tones, erupting the hidden passion that had been concealed for so many months.

Her lips had not locked into another man's lips in such way for many years; Serena had to fight her willpower, which was slowly starting to melt into this passionate embrace.

'Ric... The taxi...' She managed to mumble through the kiss

'It will keep' he resorted to kissing her once more, it seemed more logical than doing anything else.

'No' Serena broke from the passion 'No'

Unsure, Ric backed away 'Did I do something wrong?'

'No' she replied, although with a smile 'I'm going to be a good girl, send you on your way'

'Oh, so getting rid of me then?'

'Just being grown up and sensible' she placed a firm kiss on his lips 'Go, before I resist into temptation'

'As the lady requests' he took her hand and placed a kiss on it 'Goodnight Serena'

'Night Ric'

With smiles firmly tattooed across their faces, they parted ways, Ric looked back to Serena before getting into the taxi, a voice inside his head was telling him that this was the only right thing he had ever done in years, he could even go as far as to say, the only right romance he had conducted over the years. Serena too was feeling rather positive over tonight's events, he defences had been up for a number of years, and they were breaking down quicker than she had built them up, a shock to her none the less. However, it all just seemed to fit together nicely, it was just perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks again to all those who read and those who have left reviews. **

**This was another fun part to write. **

**so enjoy :) **

* * *

Entering her house, Serena made a beeline for the living room where she knew her daughter collectively was. No amount of denying was going to get Serena out of answering any questions her smile just spoke volumes.

'And what might you be doing here at this time of night?'

'I was doing some research...'

'Since when did you do research in the living room'

'Since tonight, so how did the date go?'

'What date?'

'Mum'

'What'

'It was a date'

'And if it was...'

'I think it's great, about time you put yourself first, thought you were going to bring him in for coffee' Eleanor's voice had strong emphasis on the coffee and its double meaning.

'It's been one date, and unlike you and your teenage ways, I'd like to think I'm more mature and sex on a first date is not on the cards'

'So nothing to do with the fact that you've been practically a nun for twelve years'

Serena's face dropped mostly in shock 'You came to that conclusion, by what evidence'

'Well I'm not stupid; you've never had a man step foot in this house or any other house we've lived in'

'That doesn't mean...'

'You're such a crap liar'

'I don't have the faintest idea as to why I am discussing this with you'

'I am your daughter and you love me that's why'

'Right'

'So I was thinking...'

'I don't like the sound of this'

'Well I was looking through my room and I found my collection of these' Eleanor pulled up a pile of More! Magazine 'it's got some pages in the back'

'Yes I know what they are and it is certainly not needed' The idea of actually considering using those pages for inspiration certainly made Serena feel uncomfortable, yet curious if that was what the youth of today got up to, she was glad she wasn't part of it. 'I'm forty-six, and I'm also your mother, this conversation now stops and you can take those magazines with you'

'Only trying to help'

'Well let's see when you bring your Carl over; we'll have a nice discussion about your sex life...'

'Err no'

'So end of conversation then'

'Yeah'

'Good'

'Mum...'

'Hmmm'

'I've not seen you this happy in a long time'

Serena sighed and sat down on the sofa next to her daughter 'I have always been happy, I have a daughter who I am so proud of, everything else is just a blessing'

'That's not what I meant'

'I know'

'So, this is the end of you protecting me from men and the inevitable father role'

'You'll always be my little girl, but you're growing up and soon flying the nest'

'And old and lonely isn't the life you want'

'I'd always have work... Ellie, it's early days, whatever happens happens'

'He breaks your heart he has me to answer to'

Serena laughed 'He's met my wrath but not yours...'

'Gran would give him a piece of her mind too. She will get better won't she?'

'I don't know. The improvement that she has made is promising. However, really, I have no idea. There is no real way I can say she will' Serena's tone softened 'Gran will either make a full recovery or have some lasting damage'

'This sucks'

'What does?'

'Gran, it's not fair'

'Don't I know it?'

'Like, you save lives nearly every day, bodies are complicated, but sometimes it's just messed up, it doesn't make sense'

'Is that something psychology can't tell you?'

'Oh ha-ha'

'Psychology isn't everything'

'You would say that, but it's thanks to me and my skills, that you are in the land of fairytales and romance'

'Oh really, so as the evil mother I should send you off to some isolated tower, while I have all the fun'


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks again for all the support, reviews etc.**

**A/N - This is a bit of a stand alone chapter, it just builds a path for the next arch of the story, so I didn't want to spend to much time on this. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

A few days had now passed, and Serena was coming to the end of her night shift. It had been a long on, especially having been on call and not a single interesting thing happened on shift. She often hated being on call, more importantly she hated night shifts, they were just unpredictable and unsuited to Serena, though one of the little life factors of a Consultant life.

Although she still managed to smile, she had a positive feeling inside her. She was going to go home, get a shower, and then visit her mother. Furthermore, tomorrow was Saturday and she was on paperwork duty meaning she could work from home, bliss.

Ten minutes left was all she had left, she stood watching the clock by the nurses' station 6.50am it seemed to stay at that time forever. It was then she heard a familiar voice, well two voices in fact. She had clocked Ric and Malick both arriving in to start their shifts on Keller.

'Morning Mr Malick... Ric' she smiled as she approached them

'Ms Campbell' Malick nodded before heading to the staff room, leaving Ric stood with Serena.

'Long night' He asked

Serena rolled her eyes that clearly suggested she looked worse for wear 'Quite'

'So, Erm are you okay?'

'Absolutely dandy, you?'

'I'm just as well'

Small talk, that is what this was, but on such an awkward manner. They had not spoke or seen each other since their date. Ric did not really want to call her and seem too keen, and Serena just took it as it was.

'Serena' ... 'Ric' they spoke in unison

'Sorry, you first'

'No, ladies first'

She screwed up her face a little 'Right, I just wondered, what are your plans for tomorrow?'

'Not got anything of sorts to do, why what are you thinking?'

'Well, how about dinner, my place tomorrow night' this was Serena's forward thinking going again, being a little pro active some might say.

'Sure you can cook'

'If that's your attitude, the offer is no more'

'I was joking'

'You better had been'

'So what's the occasion?'

'Oh you see I went on this date the other night and it was discussed that I am apparently a very talented woman, with many skills under my belt' Serena smirked 'My date wondered how many more hidden talents I had, so never one to miss a chance to show off...'

Ric grinned 'Guess this guy is an idiot then for not realising you would do such a thing'

'Not much of an idiot, I draw the line when it comes to dating idiots'

Ric smiled still 'I guess I can't say no to this offer then'

'Good, say half seven/ eight o'clock?'

'I'll be there'

'Well that's settled then' Serena looked back at clock 'and if you look at that, I get to go home now, enjoy the work load'

They said not another word to each other, but gave warm smiles, their hands brushing against each other as they parted. A small discreet action that told a thousand tales, tales that others could not imagine.

Ric headed off, and was once again stopped in his tracks, this time by Malick.

'What's the deal there then?'

'What deal?'

'You and Campbell being civil'

'Serena and I have always been civil'

'Ha, you two bicker like a bitter divorced couple and the rest of us are like your children wondering which side to play on'

Ric scoffed 'and whose side are you on'

'Well yours of course'

'Unfortunately medicine isn't a game of sides'

'Wait, wait what are you saying?'

'Personal differences and professional differences shouldn't take a stance. The more we get a long, the better team we can be'


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks again for all the reviews and to anyone who read. The Support is always great.**

**All love a bit of romance and that's what will be filled for the next couple of chapters.**

**:) **

* * *

Saturday had come round sooner than they had both thought. After spending the day writing countless reports, cleaning the house to a more presentable manor, not that it needed doing. It was more of a subjective thing; she had portrayed the image that her life bar some flaws was actually rather perfect. She needed things to be perfect, if she did not live up to expectations she had no idea what Ric would think or do.

She had even dressed slightly differently, just a more relaxed look, yet also was enough to say she made an effort and was thinking of the night ahead. Everything was being done to the finest detail.

Ric parked up outside Serena's house. He had a slight apprehensive feeling about himself, about tonight. He picked up the flowers he had brought Serena, and made his way to her door.

Startled by the sound of the doorbell, Serena took a few deep breathes and opened the door.

'Half seven on the dot, how precise' Serena smiled

'I thought if I turned up fashionably late, you'd tell me to F.O.H'

Serena laughed; he had used a term she had used from their first meeting 'So what's that you are hiding behind the wall'

'Ah, flowers' Ric produced the flowers and handed them over to Serena 'I was going to get you some wine, but I thought you'd have a cellar full of the stuff'

'You cheeky bugger' she laughed, but turned her attentions to the flowers 'They are lovely, though thanks'

'Thought it would be a suitable gesture'

'It was' Serena then realised that they were still stood on the doorstep 'I guess you should come in'

Ric entered the house with a warm smile 'Nice place you got here'

'Oh and there is me expecting to be the focus of attention rather than my furnishings'

'Well you can be, seeing as you are looking pretty gorgeous'

'Mmm, that's quite a compliment'

'I can think of plenty more'

'Ooo wouldn't want you lose all your steam straight away, you best save them'

Ric noted that comment as he followed Serena through to the kitchen, he stood their admiring the sight of her putting the flowers in a vase.

'So no Eleanor...'

'No, it's a friend's birthday; she's actually ventured out to the dreaded Halls of Residence for a pre-drinking session, before heading to town'

'Ah...'

'Won't be expecting her home, unless she calls me ridiculously drunk and needs her bed'

'No interruptions then?' Ric smirked

'Not a single one' She smiled and started to feel a lot more relaxed 'guessing you could do with a drink?'

'Is this where you take me to the wine cellar?'

'Piss off' she joked and took a bottle of red from the Wine rack 'If you can't be appreciative of my expertise you know where the door is'

'After seeing all this effort you've gone to'

'What effort, what you see here is the average day in the life...'

Ric smiled, he did not quite believe her 'So what's cooking?'

'Ah this is where you will find out a little secret of how underprepared I actually can be at times'

'Really, I find that hard to believe'

'Well I got way laid, didn't do the weekly shop so I had to do a bit of improvising'

'A bit unusual for you isn't it?'

'You bet so it's chicken chorizo risotto'

'Sounds great, good choice actually for an improvised meal'

'Thank god'

'Do you need a hand with anything?'

'No, not at the moment' Serena smiled as she finally got round to pouring the wine and handing Ric a glass.

'We should drink to something'

'Like what?'

'New beginnings... Us... Tonight?'

'I think to tonight would be most appropriate'

'Tonight it shall be'

They brought the wines glasses together and beamed, this was only the start of what they both hoped would be a wonderful evening.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks again to all those who have taken time to read and review.**

**The fluffy stuff continues for now - enjoy :)**

* * *

There was an air of romance filling the room, a comforting aroma like a candle lightening a darkened room. A rose tinted mist cleansed the atmosphere. As these two souls sat closely together on the sofa both completely engaged and in tune with one another.

With his shoes off, feet resting on the coffee table and holding the hand of the woman who sat beside him. Ric was slightly memorised by the whole experience, by Serena. Serena herself felt rather exhilarated, like a teenager inside awaiting the completely magical experience of spending the night with her new lover.

She had spent most of her time believing that men were a complete evolutionary mistake, even though it was just one bad experience, one messy marriage and she had lost all faith in the male form. This was until Ric of course. Underneath every infuriating trait of his personality, he was the first man in a while to see her as a person, to acknowledge her as more than the no nonsense consultant that would make mince meat of anyone who crossed her.

'I really do like this Serena that I am seeing' Ric grinned changing the subject from the talk of all things trivial and amusing.

'Well what can I say...? You haven't been secretly drugging me have you' she teased

'I wouldn't dare' Ric sighed 'but seriously, I think most people would die of shock if I told you, that you are really human ...'

Serena laughed 'I'd like to say, that apart from Eleanor, you are the only one to witness such human behaviour'

'Think I can live with that'

'Good' Serena grinned and placed a kiss on Ric's cheek.

She lingered near his face, with a twinkle in her eye; she met with Ric's gaze. The smile on his face widened, he released the hold he hand on Serena's hand and gently ran his finger tips up her arm and to the back of her neck. Her hands cupped his face as their lips met for a brief tender kiss. Butterflies rushed through Serena's stomach as she kissed him again.

It was a magical feeling; it was more than lusting desire to melt into each other's arms this time. There was a genuine spark, a connection that was deep rooted and affectionate. As they endeavoured in more longer and passionate kisses. Ric's hand traced Serena's body making its way to her back and made its way under the hem of her top.

Both knew where this was likely to head, a force was pulling them together, willing them not to part. Entangled in such passion, they continued this embrace, touching and tugging at each other's clothes, but Serena suddenly was spooked by the situation, a fear rattled her and she parted from Ric.

'I can't do this' she whispered

Ric was unsure, had he done something wrong, he just her hands and placed a kiss on them 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing I'm just being silly' she sighed, feeling rather disappointed in herself for ruining such a energized moment

'Well that's a lie'

'Hmmm'

'Nothing is a word that doesn't compute in a woman's world and you are by far the least foolish person I know, so come on, else you'll have me worried'

She smiled a little at Ric's genuine concern 'I don't know if I remember'

'Remember?' He felt confused, to which Serena raised her eyebrow, leading Ric to finally get the drift of what Serena meant

'It's just been so long' she sighed she didn't want to get it wrong, for the act of love making to be awkward, for Serena it was a big deal and if she failed at this she'd find it ever so embarrassing.

'It's been a while for me to' Ric responded 'I'm sure no-one ever actually forgets how to, it's like riding a bike'

'That is such an unromantic eulogy'

'I could have said it's like a piece of surgery you haven't conducted since being a Junior Doctor, but I thought the wielding the knife things was a bit too much'

'Oh yeah, it is' Serena managed to smile tapping him playfully; she was starting to feel less silly.

'All I'm saying is it doesn't matter, this manner of coyness is endearing, makes me want to rid you of those fears'

'You've got the romantic touch huh?'

'Maybe' Ric smiled placing a kiss softly on her lips.

Reassurance was all it took as Serena took hold of Ric's hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom. They did not feel the need to act like complete teenagers and engage in momentous clothes ripping as they made their way up the stairs. Instead, they were just two mature adults taking the next step in their very new relationship, this way it was honest and somewhat a more romantic way of coming together as two souls.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks again to all those whom have took the time to read and review.**

**Here is a warm, lovely and fluffy filled chapter.**

* * *

A warm spring sunlight peeked through the curtains, Serena stirred, feeling very unsure of her current surroundings, something was different. She could feel the arms of someone around her and fingertips running through her hair.

'Hmmm' she smiled rolling over so she was facing Ric 'So it wasn't a dream...'

'Depends on what you dreaming about' Ric smiled still fiddling with Serena's hair

'Well I... I'm pretty sure I just spent the night with a rather gorgeous man...'

'It's a possibility ...' He kissed her on the lips

'Definitely not a dream' She smiled as she responded to the kiss and kissed him in return

'Thought you weren't a morning person' Ric quizzed, as he was evidently witnessing a different woman to the one he saw months ago when they first woke in each other's arms

'Did I say that? You must be mistaken' she grinned

'Not sure on that' He smirked 'Nothing to do with...'

She laughed 'Oh it might be, but then again you might have caught me in a better mood'

'Could be a possibility'

Serena then sighed before manoeuvring herself closer to him 'What's that...'

Ric smirked grasping her waist 'You knew what it was last night'

'Not that' Serena laughed, but holding a pleasant reminder of some of their antics last night 'Listen... Can you hear that'

'Music...'

'Indeed'

'Could be Eleanor...'

'How so?' Serena questioned deciding to settle herself back in Ric's arms, the mention of her daughter quashed any thoughts she has held regarding Ric and their current position

'About four am, I heard her come in, I was just about ready to play the big guy and beat up what I thought was a burglar... Turned out to be your daughter, she came in singing and I do recall some music being put on'

'Great' Serena rolled her eyes 'Was not expecting the drunken mess home...well hopefully she will do her usual and be in bed until late afternoon, save some embarrassment...'

'Us being together is embarrassing...'

'No, the idea that she'll know I took advantage of the fact she wasn't at home so I could have sex...'

'Was it always the intention?'

'No, but it was by far worth it' Serena placed a kiss on Ric's shoulder as ran circles on his chest with her fingers 'Was kinda hoping I'd just have you to myself, I'm feeling rather revitalised'

'Well I suppose we could make use of the time...'

'Coffee?'

'Well that is one-way you can put it' Ric moved himself above Serena and grinned, he was all ready for some more action.

Although she grinned and would have wishfully done so, 'I actually meant a cup of coffee...'

'Ah' Ric plonked himself back down beside her 'Can't blame a guy for trying..'

'Behave yourself and I might change my mind' she smiled clambering out of bed and slipping on some clothes. 'But I really could do with a drink'

'Guess I'll be on my best behaviour then' Ric shuffled about in the bed a little and pulled out a cushion from behind him and then smirked 'I think you have a bit of a problem?'

'Why?'

'Six pillows I can accept, but this is cushion number eight' he waggled the cushion in the air before throwing it down with the rest of the cushion they had previously removed from the bed last night

'It's a woman thing, you wouldn't understand'

'Like candles and bowls full of pebbles..'

'Yes' Serena smiled 'Not to be used for anything but decoration'

Ric then got himself out of bed, and collected his clothes from off the floor; he looked back at Serena as she wrapped herself in her silk dressing gown and then decided to stir the conversation away from homely decoration 'How come you look so good in the morning?'

Serena let out a little flirtatious giggle 'Oh I know what you are up to, it's a no. No matter how impressive you are'

Their eyes met, and Ric acknowledged Serena's requests a morning cup of coffee it shall be. The man in him would welcome morning sex like a cat that got the cream, although even he would say that three times in one night was pushing his luck. Although the first time between the pair was a little awkward, it always seems to be the case when couples first get together, nerves mixed with passion can unsettle the best of people. Nonetheless, like with all, after the initial blow, it was like an addictive drug, but one they knew they had to often resist; life was still going on around them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to all those whom have took the time to read, and even took the time to review- It is as always very much appreciated**

Moments later, Ric and Serena had made their way into the kitchen. Annoyance ran through Serena's mind as she saw the state she had left the kitchen in. Left over pots, pans, plates, and wine glasses was her bugbear, she could not stand it, at best, it reminded her of University life, first year in halls anarchy and mess, no wonder Eleanor seemed opt out of halls for her first year after hearing some of her mother's tales.

Speaking of Eleanor, it was the site of her left over Kebab and Chips on the counter even made Serena cringe.

'Oh the joys' Serena sighed collecting up the rubbish and binning it

'Children, huh?'

'Yes' Serena sighed washing her hands 'Right coffee'

Ric nodded saying nothing and just admired the woman before him. Once again, the domestic side to Serena impressed him, he could never make heads or tails of a Tassimo Coffee machine, but even she made it look easy.

Before he knew it, she placed a coffee in front of him, he smiled perching himself on one of the stools. 'Do you always make the good stuff?'

'Always...' Her smile matched his, as she stood close in his personal space.

'Damn, I thought I was getting some special treatment'

'You'd be so lucky..'

'That's just dented my ego'

'Well it needed deflating' Serena grinned taking a sip from her coffee; it was an action that Ric mirrored almost naturally fully igniting the fact that they were in tune with each other. Although, it was a moment that slightly scared Serena, it was an action, which she had suddenly become aware of and it was implementing the strength of their connection. Inside her mind she was screaming 'This is hideous, stop it' she wanted to fight it, despite feeling comfortable and content, a small part of her didn't want to let off she was falling into deep.

Breaking the gaze they had recently met, she coyly looked around 'Well can't leave this lot lying around' she spoke acknowledging the mess around them.

Ric sat, sipping his coffee as Serena started to fill the dishwasher with items he was completely in awe with her, and he could not help it. Many things between them had changed a mutual professional respect, a niggling annoyance they had held other each other, was blossoming into a deep meaningful feeling, not quite love, but it was fair to say they weren't far off it. Ric then decided it was only right of him to help Serena load the dishwasher, He made his way over to her, almost like a sixth sense Serena noticed he was behind her.

'What are you doing?' she asked innocently

His hand slipped around her waist from behind 'I was going to give you a hand'

'As my guest I wouldn't let you' Serena replied swivelling around so they were facing.

'I'd insist'

'Then I would leave you to it, and look on in pure glee'

'That I wouldn't doubt'

'Mmmm' Serena smiled and placed a kiss on his lips in which Ric gladly reciprocated

'Is this you done with the tidying?' Ric questioned wondering how far he could take things

'For now' she smirked allowing herself to be kissed by Ric once more, she then whispered 'You've broken me'

'I'm privileged'

'So you should be' brining the close proximity they had even closer 'You're one of the elite few that has managed this'

'That's something we should celebrate' Ric showered Serena with kisses, each was taken and reciprocated with as much passion as they could envisage.

'Urgh gross, get a room' a voice came from behind them. It was Eleanor as she made a surprise appearance in the kitchen and caused the couple to break apart almost instantly.

'Nine-Thirty in the morning and the ball of hangover makes an appearance, what a delight' Serena smiled 'What brings you to be awake'

'I needed a drink' Eleanor replied, hunting through the fridge and getting out a carton of orange juice 'Just wish I didn't bother now'

'Well when you own a mini-fridge that is also stocked up with non-alcoholic beverages I should think so' Serena quipped 'Anyone would think you that you were trying to be a bit nosey'

Ric grinned at that remark as he then witnessed Eleanor maintain what he would describe as a classic Serena glare.

'Yeah, I think I might just go back to bed, the idea of you two is making me feel queasy' Eleanor spoke, still carrying the Orange Juice and taking it away with her

'That would be the alcohol' Serena replied just before Eleanor was fully out of sight. 'Well that's one way to kill the mood'

'A little'

'Just as well, If I had conducted in some kitchen surface escapades, I think I might have found myself in need of a refurbishment'

'That's a bit adventurous even for you'

'Of course' Serena sighed 'Still I should really clear this lot up'

'What you said in regards to having me to yourself for a bit longer...'

'What about it?

'Does that still stand, or is this a cue for me to go...' Ric asked indicating Serena's intention to clean up

'No... I'm just a little house proud' she smiled 'Can't have you think I slack'

'Would that be such a bad thing?'

'Indeed it will' Serena paused and pondered her thoughts, it was an idea she wasn't entirely sure why she suggested it, she only knew what this would fuel at a later time 'I had planned to pop into see my Mother, later today, so if you want to spend a little more time with me, we could maybe go together'

Ric smiled at Serena's willingness to be once more open and before he had a chance to respond, Serena carried on speaking.

'I know it's not ideal, or romantic, but she's let's a fan and did think you would be a rather good match for me... it may even lighten her mood'

'I'd be honoured' Ric smiled 'I'll have to head home and grab a shower and a change of clothes, But we could take my car and well...'

'Seeing as you offered' Serena beamed finishing his sentence with her own thoughts 'You can finish off cleaning in here while I go shower'

Ric grinned in response that was some smart thinking from Serena and somehow he felt complied not to argue with the matter. Surrounding them was a positive vibe a precious one too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks again to all those whom have taken the time to read and also review. **

**Hope you enjoy the next instalment.**

A couple of hours later, they had both arrived at 'The Hadlington' where Serena's mother was still being treated, one would say this was the kind of hospital Serena should be working in, it was a place that seemed to grasp her working mindset, but nevertheless, Serena was one for the NHS.

Ric and Serena walked the corridors of the hospital, neither spoke to each other, it didn't seem right. Ric was mainly apprehensive he had not seen Adrienne since she had been on ITU in Holby City Hospital, the thought actually started to daunt him, he hadn't had any contact or follow up to Adrienne's treatment and only had Serena's words to take, which in some circles were rather vague. Serena however, was feeling in the middle of the road with her emotions, being here at this hospital often brought out a number of conflicting emotions and moods. In some ways, she mellowed and became quiet and reserved, and other times she would spend hours chatting to her mother, enjoying the fact that she could talk without some smart replies.

Today however, Serena was feeling quiet and unsure, part of her started to dread the fact she had brought Ric along. She could almost sense the awkwardness and the possible glee that would enter her mother's face when she cottons on that she had entered into a relationship with Ric.

Upon entering the specialised Stroke Unit ward, the receptionist that greeted them, breaking the silence that had been upon them.

'Good Afternoon Ms Campbell'

'Afternoon' Serena replied with a smile

'Your mother is currently being washed, we had a little accident with her dinner, but she is okay..'

'Oh' Serena sighed, she was not in the mood to start getting confrontational 'Well I'll just head straight down then'

'Is this gentleman with you?'

'Oh yes, colleague of mine' Serena replied

'Ah. Very well ahead you may go'

Ric signalled for Serena to walk ahead, she did so, and it was not long before they had entered the room that Adrienne was residing in. It was here a lot of the real factors regarding Adrienne's recovery to the stroke were laid bare. Speech Therapy was well underway, yet it was still a slow progress, that said she was able to make some more audible words.

'Ena' she spoke spotting her daughter and then a rather concerned look spread across her face when she saw Ric.

'Mum' Serena spoke softly and ushered herself to her side. 'I brought you an extra visitor, I know you were a fan...'

Ric nodded and gave a smile 'We meet again Adrienne... Serena tells me you are doing quite well...'

She nodded in response and mumbled a few noises, a sight that quite often sent a number of painful feelings throughout Serena's mind, and her mother's struggle was something that could almost reduce her to tears.

'Let's not try to get into any lengthy conversation now' Serena spoke which instantly caused a disapproving look from her mother; it was apparent hat Serena never allowed much talking from her mother during their visits. It was the pain in her mother's eyes when she could not communicate properly that hurt so much that Serena rather do the talking or just sit in silence with her.

'I'm sure it won't hurt' Ric replied walking further into the room and near to Serena's side, but his words were to be shot down with the famous glare from Serena

'Why do I feel like you are all ganging up on me? I can take it from my mother, but from my...' Serena then paused; she had no idea really, what Ric was to her. They had not discussed so she settled with saying '.. Erm well ..Ric'

'Would I ever' Ric smirked.

For a moment, the pair held a gaze completely forgetting where they were, and it was a moment that Adrienne observed, and noted accordingly. It had been a while since Adrienne had seen her daughter smile in such way, she had always believed if Serena allowed herself to just be in the moment with life she could be in a happy relationship once more.

A vibrating sound broke the tender moment; it was coming from Serena's mobile. 'I should deal with this, I won't be a moment'

Serena made an exit, but remained around the corner from the door. After all she had only received a text message, from Eleanor. '_Hi mum, got ur note, just woke up. Say hi 2 Gran 4 me, will pop in n c her after Uni tomoz, xxx'_

Serena instantly rolled her eyes text speak was something she hated, no matter how many times she had told Eleanor not to use text speak when texting her was countless and never something that was listened to. As she started to reply to the text, she unintentionally listened in to the conversation Ric started having with her mother.

Ric had been standing there feeling rather awkward, unsure what to do, what to say. It was then Adrienne reached out her hand, it was a moment of slight panic that suddenly fell upon Ric as he attentively took her hand.

'Is everything okay?' He asked

But to his surprise he got a reaction he wasn't looking for, a calming look was upon Adrienne's face as she grasped his hand and managed to speak the words 'I know...'

It was a clear indication that she knew that Serena was at least involved with Ric, and he could not help smile and somewhat be thankful, without it wanting to seem twisted that fact that Adrienne had a Stroke evidently brought him and Serena together. Furthermore, had it not happened Serena would have denied and fort any feelings she may have had.

'You have no need to worry; I'll treat her well...'

That was Serena's cue to re-enter the room, she could not handle the thought of the conversation going any further 'I hope that you have both been behaving' Serena spoke not indicating as to whether she had heard the brief conversation or not.

'Of course' Ric replied

'Hmmm' Serena sighed before returning to her mother's side 'Ellie sends her love, she's suffering from a hangover, the poor thing. So she'll drop by tomorrow'

'Sh.. she Does.. doesn't need... to' Adrienne spoke with some effort.

'But she wants to' Serena replied 'Nothing like a visit to her favourite grandparent'


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. **

**I've really enjoyed writing this and to think I've just started out planning out the ending :o A long way from it yet, but thinking of endings is scary.**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

After at least an hour and a half, the visit was now over. A short amount of time, which seemed to flyby, yet was a time that held so many precious moments. Serena even made the revelation of revealing that she was indeed dating Ric, seeing as their closer proximity to each other did somewhat dominate the situation and stirred a few comments from Adrienne.

It was like a weight that had been lifted off Serena's shoulders and scuppers to say she hated the fact that her mother was indeed right about everything, just as Eleanor was, but for every bad judgement she had made in her life, knowing that her mother was always right somehow made it okay.

Furthermore, having said goodbye to her mother, both Ric and Serena headed to the hospital cafeteria to get a coffee and some lunch, it was Ric's idea but it was an idea that went a little wrong.

Serena had already found them and empty table and found herself browsing through her emails when Ric appeared without any form of confectionary.

'Slight problem'

Serena looked up, raising her eyebrow 'what?'

'I seem to have misplaced my wallet.. I'm not even sure I had it with me when I left your place'

'Well that was silly now wasn't it' Serena replied 'someone would think it was intentional'

'I ...'

'Well sit down; I suppose I should go pay ...' Serena spoke 'My reputation here can't be put to tatters'

'Ah, well suppose you better run along then'

'I have the right mind not to; make me sound like a slave'

'What about that reputation ...'

She thought for a moment, before grabbing her purse and wondering off to the coffee counter.

'Men, never trust them to handle anything' Serena quipped to the woman on the till.

'That one seems a little distracted' the woman replied

'Possibly, right so.. That's'

'£9.65'

Serena sighed, slightly expensive but this was a private hospital so it was expected. She pulled out a ten-pound note and gladly received the change, before returning with the drinks and sandwiches.

'It's a good job you're in my good books'

'I dread to think the wrath I'd feel if I wasn't' Ric smirked in response

'You really wouldn't to know as I re-call I am rather scary'

'Quite so'

'You do realise I'm a woman, I could change my mind...'

'I suppose I'll have to make it up to you somehow'

'And bribery doesn't always work'

'Guess I'm outta luck'

'For now'

They met each other's gaze once more, with what could only be described as challenging grins. It was almost a meeting of minds, like the end of Serena's first shift working alongside Ric.

This was a challenge, despite her good mood, Serena did not want to back down, it was fun like this, exciting. She got a real thrill from it. Although it was easy for Ric to get under her skin, she was going to fight it as much as she could.

ii- ~ ~ ~ -ii

The decision had been made to return to Serena's house so Ric could obtain his misplaced wallet. Upon entering her house, there was almost an eerie quiet atmosphere about the place, perhaps Eleanor had gone back to sleep, or even gone out. Ric saw this as an opportunity to use it to his advantage, rather than focusing on the real reason he was there.

As Serena placed down her handbag she turned to face Ric 'Are you just going to stand there?, you almost look bewildered'

'What if I did?'

'I'd most likely get insanely irritated'

'Well I had thought that we could' Ric did not need to say no more as he approached Serena who clearly understood his intentions.

'Now any fool would probably think you planned this'

'I know not what you are talking about?'

'Shift and get that wallet of yours before I send you on your way empty handed'

'As she wishes' Ric placed a kiss on her cheek, an act that was sensible, yet could possibly be more provoking.

As Ric disappeared up the stairs, a smile remained on Serena's face just as Eleanor made an appearance from the living room, eating her favourite 'hangover food' - a pot noodle.

'What was that all about?' Eleanor asked making her mother jump.

'I wish you wouldn't do that, or eat those disgusting things'

'It's nice!' Eleanor smirked 'So you've brought Ric back again I see'

'He'd left something behind' Serena spoke firmly

'Cheapest trick in the book'

'I hazarded a guess at that'

'You could almost pass as a married couple' Eleanor responded knowing she was pushing her luck.

'That is a step in the wrong direction young lady, getting married is completely not on the cards' Serena replied, in her hearts of hearts she would never go down that road again. Eleanor had no idea of the number of marriages Ric has had and hopefully she would never have to account for that either.

'Who's getting married' Ric spoke as he headed back down the stairs, clearly having heard the latter part of their conversation.

'No-one' important' Serena replied and then lied to cover herself 'Just one of Ellie's friends being young and naive'

'Mum!'

Serena threw Eleanor a look, a sort of secret mother-daughter look that cemented the fact that no more should be made of the matter, she then turned her attentions to Ric 'Find it okay?'

'I did indeed' he responded 'I should get going then'

'Of course, I shouldn't have you hanging around here all day like a bad smell'

'Is that so?'

'Yes'

Eleanor rolled her eyes and saw this as her opportunity to leave them to it. As much as it was nice to see her mum being content, it was a little too much to be present.

'So am I really that bad...'

'No, I just have things to do, the one and only Henrik needs me to look at some figures'

'That's what happens when you're all business brain'

'Its great being an academic too' Serena replied 'No come on, surely you have a life to be getting off to'

'Possibly' he replied

Serena wondered to the front door and opened it with a smile. Ric met her at the doorway.

'I bid you farewell Ms Campbell' he took hold of her hand and placed a kiss onto it.

Serena smiled at him 'I'll see you bright and early tomorrow'

'Indeed' Ric replied with a nod before heading on his way, taking the time to look back to her as he reached his car. This was something good, something refreshing and he hoped that this would have some longevity, which was something very much needed in his life, after all he was not getting any younger.

Serena watched until Ric had gotten into his car before closing the front door and making her way to the living room, where she found Eleanor wrapped up in her duvet with a film on, still eating that dreaded pot-noodle.

'So' Eleanor smirked 'Enjoy yourself then?'

'Yes, although the appearances of my hung-over daughter leave a lot to be questioned for..'

'You'd rather I'd have stayed out all night, just so you could..'

'Yes, well enough... we have spoken of this matter before and it shall not be discussed nor will you ever mention that 'M' word again,' Serena sighed 'I'd be surprised if he couldn't wait to get out the door quick enough...'

'He might want to one day'

'Disney Princess films really do delusion children don't they; it's not going to happen. The only marriage only ever want to think about, is yours when the day comes.. .'

'Okay' Eleanor replied, feeling like she probably offended her mother a little

Changing the subject Serena spoke once more 'Right missy, you need a real hangover cure so ditch that rubbish, and seeing as it's a little late to start even thinking about Sunday Dinner, how about we be very naughty and indulge in a Full-English instead'

'Sounds like heaven'


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - What happens in this chapter might not actually be true to fact, but has been created for drama purposes only.**

**Thanks again for all those whom have taken time to read and also those who have reviewed. **

**Hope you continue to enjoy**

* * *

Monday had arrived and it was the start of a new working week and as if by massive coincidence Serena and Ric, both pulled up in the car park at the same time. Although both instantly tried to ignore that fact and effortlessly got on with things as if nothing coincidental had happened. However, like magnets they soon ended up walking side by side.

'Morning Ric, fancy seeing you here' Serena spoke with a hint of irony in her voice

He grinned in response 'Same could be said for you, thought we were an early bird'

'Not when there is an unexpected burst water pipe at the end of my road..'

'Ah'

'We should stop accidentally meeting like this, people will talk' Serena spoke once more becoming increasingly aware that they were walking closer together than usual

'I'm sure many would be oblivious to the fact the Iron Lady had a heart to enter into such relationship' Ric replied just as their hands brushed together which caused Serena to flinch the prospect of being public with their relationship was still one step too far.

As they both headed into the hospital, a rather chirpy Michael Spence, who had just been grabbing an Americano from the Coffee Bar and as clichéd as it seemed, he noticed something, a slight vibe in the air, and thus spoke the inevitable.

'You pair arrive together?'

'No' Ric replied, but his remark was further covered by a more witty response from Serena.

'Well given that we work in the same hospital, same ward even, oh and the same shift pattern this week. Parking up at the same time is just a complete coincidence'

'You know Campbell, you almost make it seem like there is something to hide'

'Of course, I discovered Ric was my long lost brother ...' Serena quipped with a wide grin

'Such a tragic discovery I was starting to get along with the woman...' Ric added as he played along, although inside his mind he was slightly uneasy with the thought because it would technically mean he slept with his sister had it had been a real concept.

'Humour runs in the blood then?' Michael responded

'Oh definitely' Serena grinned, she then turned her attentions to Ric 'Well we can't stand here chatting, work to be done'

'Actually, I have a meeting with Hanssen' Ric lied; there was not a meeting as such.

'How did I not know about this?' Serena quizzed, whilst looking to Michael who was clearly amused by the situation

'Last minute thing, nothing too important' Ric lied once more, it was he who had arranged to meet with Henrik this morning 'Look I'll see you up on the ward'

'You will indeed' Serena gave a smile then spoke to Michael 'And I suppose I will end up seeing you around too'

'Not if I can help it' he replied knowing all to well he'd probably page for her assistance later - it usually happened.

As Serena headed off in one direction, Michael and Ric took the other, which meant Ric taking the longer root to Hanssen's office.

'So man-to-man, what's the score with you and 'Rena'? What's going on?' Michael asked smoothly

'Serena and I are friends'

'Any fool could see that, but you look like that cat ago got the cream'

'As I said, we are friends, more so outside of the workplace than in'

'So your keeping yourself in the loop' Michael grinned 'Nice to see it happening with someone more your age'

In many ways, Michael had never forgiven Ric for entering in a relationship with his former wife Annalese, the fact that his children preferred Ric's fatherly advice to his. Therefore, there was quite some resentment. Even professionally, Michael had started to hold a slight grudge against Ric, and found himself questioning Ric's loyalty to the hospital especially when Ric had jumped ship to back Serena over the Richie Moony incident.

Ric said nothing of the matter and sighed going off on his own way, he had realised there was some truth in what Michael had said, but likewise in a conversation he once had with Serena, he was a fool for the female charm.

Finally arriving at Hanssen's office, he tapped the door and went in.

'Mr Griffin' he gave a nod 'Do take a seat'

'Thank you' he replied after he was seated

'This matter of urgency... How may I be of help'

'I've had a long time to think about this, and I come to see, that instead of Chantelle taking the flack and responsibility for Mrs McKinnie's stroke, I should be the one dealing with the fallout' Ric responded, although this was a lie, it was only last night he had decided upon this action.

'I see...'

'Chantelle is an asset to Keller, and has taken this complaint to heart, I had failed to secure enough staff on my ward and took on more patients than we could handle'

'You realise taking full responsibility may have a devastating outcome on your own career'

'Yes'

'And you are willing to take that risk?'

'I am' Ric replied, a first for him - his career meant a great deal to him, and he was prepared to let this slip and go down the drain due to his relationship with Serena.

'Right, well I will raise this with the board this afternoon, however I must inform you of some formalities that you should be aware of'

'Fire away'

'Short term it is more than likely you will be asked to step down as Clinical Lead on Keller, leaving Ms Campbell to take on the role'

'Long term'

'A permanent loss of your Clinical Lead role'

Ric thought for a moment, is this what he really wanted, where was his loyalty going to lie, to himself, his ward or Serena. 'I could live with that'

'Right... Is that all'

'Yes' Ric paused

'Well I shall get the ball rolling, I will find you later'

'Thank you' Ric replied and decided to go off on his way. He made an exit from Hanssen's office sure that he had done the right thing for everyone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks again to all those whom have read, reviewed - yadda yadda. **

**I've just realised how stupidly long this is getting, haha. Ooops.**

**Hope you enjoy this part**

* * *

Arriving on Keller, Ric had such a good feeling about today, he just had a feeling. There was a positive vibe throughout the ward, had there been something in the water that weekend? On the other hand, was it all a hapless coincidence that positivity was in the air?

'Ah the Griff-meister' Malick spoke giving Ric a tap on the shoulder

Cringing at the name Ric replied 'And good-morning to you'

'Have you heard the news?'

'What news?' Ric asked perplexed to the question

'Ms Campbell, in a good mood this morning, she's channelling the Chantelle persona...'

'Ah, I suppose it all rubs off on us from time to time... .'

'Ha!' Malick replied 'Channer's thinks she's caught the love bug...'

'The love bug?' Ric asked 'And your thoughts?'

'Give it half an hour working with you and she'll be back to stern and moody'

'Sounds more accurate' Ric lied, although it was often natural for the pair to get rather hacked off with each other in the work place.

Serena then approached the pair 'Ah... Malick...' she spoke avoiding eye contact with Ric 'and Ric good of you to join us'

'My apologies for being ever so slightly late' he replied, under Malick's watchful eye, he was more curious over Ric's behaviour and reaction to his 'love-bug' comment.

'Hmm' she responded 'So Malick could you tell me why Mr Booth is in bed two?'

'He insisted he should be here for his Splenectomy'

'Is he not aware that it was rescheduled?'

'He is, but thought if he came in today he could jump the list...' Malick informed Serena.

'And you couldn't send him home!' Serena questioned as if it was the obvious thing for him to do.

'He wanted to speak to a consultant...'

'You are as good as, why couldn't you do the chat?' She quipped finally looking at Ric who had given her a disapproving glance.

'He wanted to speak to his consultant... You...'

'Ah' She raised an eyebrow 'This shall be fun'

'The joy of Consultancy' Malick smirked as he wondered off.

This left both Ric and Serena stood in the middle of Keller Ward. Serena uncomfortably sighed and was to head off without saying another word, but Ric could almost read her mind, and took a hold of her arm to stop her.

'Serena, we need to talk'

'Ric' She raised an eyebrow indicating that he should remove his hand from her, a move which he read and did so immediately 'I'm busy, I've got patients to see, can't it wait?'

'It's important'

'Mmm' a smirk fell upon her face 'This is about your meeting with Hanssen isn't it?'

He nodded; he need not say anything else.

'Well make yourself useful for half an hour and I could possibly spare you a few five minutes'

'Okay'

'But don't make yourself too busy' a sarcastic tone fell to Serena's voice, mocking Ric's mode of working.

'I'll try not too' Ric gave a final nod, before going his separate way, he took a look back at Serena, once again she seemed different, he temperament often changed more often a chameleon changed to adapt to its environment.

Serena on the other hand had no instinct that her temperament had changed it was something she was never truly aware of and with a smile she went straight to speak to Mr Booth.

'So Mr Booth, we didn't expect to see you here today'

'Well I... I err told that Malick'

'Thinking you could bump the queue...'

'It is my original slot'

'These things happen I'm afraid and you need to head home, no protesting'

'Urgh... Can't blame me for trying..' It was surprising as to how quickly he relented to being sent home, but it was something Serena always seemed to master with many unruly patients.

'Good, we shall see you next week then!'

'I suppose'

'That's more like it!' Serena smiled, and took a few steps away when unintentionally she caught Ric out the corner of her eye; he was stood by the monitor looking as his Theatre list for today contemplating whether to make a start on his first patients but the pressing matter of needing to speak to Serena dominates his mind a little. Even Serena could sense his distraction and the distraction he held got to her. It made her curious and question the importance of what Ric needed to discuss. She managed to get his attention from across the ward and gave a look, which could only be described as a 'We need to talk' look.

Serena went ahead and into the office, shortly followed by Ric. Serena perched herself on her desk, whilst Ric took position in his chair. It was clear Serena was to have the dominance of the next ten minutes and Ric would be the weaker man of the match.

'Right you've got ten minutes, any longer and I'm sure the ward will be on meltdown..'

Ric nodded 'I'm sure Malick can manage... Well I...'

'Oh come on spit it out, whatever it is you need to get off your chest' Serena was feeling impatient

'I decided to do the right thing..'

'The right thing being what exactly' Serena was feeling even more curious now.

'The reason I had a meeting with Hanssen was because I've decided to take full responsibility for the events that lead to your mother's stroke'

'What?' Serena's face fell like thunder

'I realised it wasn't fair leaving Chantelle to take the slack on her own, this is my ward, my mess' Ric stated sure he was putting across a good willed gesture

'It's took you this long to decide that'

'No, I'd been thinking for a while. I just hadn't found the right time'

'Right time' Serena repeated 'Is this some sort of game?'

'No, of course not' Ric replied and that was the truth

'Soften me up a bit, shag the woman and in hope that I will drop the complaint after you pull such a stunt' Serena snapped, she was actually hurt and could not see anything but a negative motive for Ric's actions.

'You think I'd stoop that low' Ric responded not quite believing she would think that of him

'I'm sure you would. You and Hanssen cook this up together have a laugh behind my back. Did you?' Paranoia began to set in, wondering how she could be so stupid in letting herself trust someone again.

'Oh for Christ sake Serena listen to yourself' he raised his voice in anger

'Did you ever think to just ask me? Instead of trying to be the hero again... Trying to save the day once more'

'Is it so hard to think I did this because I care...'

'You're unbelievable, you're not doing this because you care' Serena spat 'You've just opened a whole new can of worms... I was actually in the process of dropping the how debacle...'

Shock hit Ric like a tonne of bricks, what had he done. Why had Hanssen not mentioned this in their meeting, more importantly why did Serena not tell him? Had his own self-importance attitude took over? Serena whom was not in the frame of mind to care read the unsure expression on his face.

'Don't try the self pity' she sighed 'I guess we should let this roll out'

It was clear Ric's revelation had rattled her more than she had expected. It just seemed to make her angry, she felt betrayed more than anything and in her anger she'd rather see it all fall flat in Ric's face rather than do what she had intended to do and drop the complaint.

It was then unexpected bleep of her pager went

'Darwin.. Great!'

'We need to sort this out' Ric replied not acknowledging that she had been paged.

'We've said all that's needed to be said, I've got better things to be going, so if you'll excuse me'

A face of thunder charged through Keller, and took the lifts up to Darwin and Serena's change in mood did not go unnoticed by Chantelle and Malick.

'Told you the mood wouldn't last' Malick remarked 'Griffin and Campbell can never stay civil'

As Ric made a reappearance to the ward Chantelle clocked him noticing a disheartened look on his face and then she smiled 'Huh... I've worked out who it is...'

'Who's what?'

'It's Mr Griffin...'

'What is?'

'Ms Campbell and Mr Griffin, they're together ...' Chantelle remarked making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world

'Channer's I doubt insinuations like that would be welcome... Gossip such as that should be left elsewhere...'

'You did ask' Chantelle shrugged 'I tell you its true fact'

'We'll see' Malick remarked and at the sight of Ric walking over conversation had to changed 'Channer's we speak no more if this'

'Malick' Ric spoke as he approached the pair

'Mr Griffin?'

'Ms Campbell has been called up to Darwin, I need you to take care of her lists' Ric's response was short and calm, and not telling any details.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - I do feel a bit mean for breaking up some of the happiness, but it is needed for the last arch of this story to work.**

**Hope you continue to enjoy and as always thanks to anyone whom has read/reviewed :)**

* * *

Having been busy on Darwin for over an hour now, Serena was finally glad to leave everything in the capable hands of Jac Naylor.

Taking a moment to survey the ward, she was approached by a face she had very little contact with and that face belonged to Mo Effanga.

'You and Naylor, you're like two peas in a pod, rocking it as female consultants, often witty, but both a pair of moody bitches when pissed off' Mo commented

'Excuse me?' Serena looked at Mo, with an ice-cold stare

'Matching death glares too...' Mo replied, not feeling threatened as she had got used to it via Jac.

'Don't you have work to be doing?

'On a break, this is the time I get to do some fun stuff'

'Well maybe you're in the wrong career' Serena commented back 'some of us are here to work'

'Okay...' Mo replied feeling less than impressed, it seemed her fun personality did not seem to run off on everyone, especially the female consultants.

Walking off down the corridor to the lift area, it was there she was met by Henrik Hanssen, 'great' she thought to herself this was all she needed, why couldn't she just be left alone to work, rather than dally in chitchat with colleagues.

'Ah Ms Campbell, could I take a moment of your time?'

'Of course Henrik' she gave a fake smile and carried on walking to the stairwell, knowing Hanssen was not one to take lifts. 'So what is so important?'

'I had a very interesting conversation with Mr Griffin earlier...'

'Urgh' Serena groaned, she knew this was coming but really did not want to confront this issue.

'By your disgruntled sound, I take it as he has spoken to you'

'Yes'

'And what do you propose I do with his admission'

Stopping dead on the stairs Serena through Hanssen a glare 'Do what you like'

'I was rather hoping you could help me out, give me your professional opinion, I sense you are taking a personal approach on this'

'I assure you there is nothing personal about this' Serena was firm, although she was lying 'if Ric wants to take full responsibility then its fine by me'

'You wish not to withdraw your complaint...'

All Serena could muster was a shrug

'You need to elaborate'

'Why? If Ric suddenly comes over feeling all guilty, why should my thoughts be accounted for?'

'I know you are not a complete cold hearted person, neither are you a callous one'

'That maybe so...'

'I like to add, that you are already Deputy Chief Exec, I can't imagine you wanting to take on the extra work as Clinical Lead'

'I'm a workaholic, it would be joyous' she paused 'Besides Ric could do with the rest...'

'I detect a slight tone of anger in your voice'

Serena smiled 'oh believe me, if I was angry you would know about it'

The truth was she was angry, but was keeping an internal lid of things - for now.

'Very well, we'll start along with proceedings, Nurse Lane will be informed she is in the clear, and Mr Griffin...'

'Can wallow in his pride'

Acknowledging that she clearly did not want to address the matter further, Hanssen gave a nod allowing her to head back to Keller. He was sceptical of Serena's actions and was aware of her often-factitious working relationship with Ric. He could only assume differences of opinion were to blame, yet this left the mystery of Ric's actions. It then dawned on him, and with a smile, he realised that love was possibly the only logical explanation.

Whilst Serena had been off the ward, Ric had managed to contain his annoyance and confusion. He was grateful that Serena had been off the ward for the hour and a half it had been. The dynamic between himself and Serena was often intense. Of course, that was always part of the appeal, but when it got like this, he found regretted entering into such relationship.

Clocking her re-entering the ward, he could tell by her face that she still was not happy. He braced himself for what was to come.

'What are you doing with my patient?' She questioned, without saying anything else.

'Well, we were just about to head into theatre'

'Why? I thought Malick was dealing with this'

'He asked for my assistance'

'More like you took it upon yourself to treat my patient'

'What? No! You weren't here, Malick wanted a second opinion and I suggested we do an Endoscopic procedure'

'I hardly think that is necessary...'

'You weren't here, circumstances change' Ric tried his best to remain calm 'If you're not happy then do it yourself, I was doing this as a favour, and maybe I shouldn't bother next time...'

Rolling her eyes, she replied 'No, you might as well see it through to the end'

'Fine!'

'Fine'

Their eyes locked, although there was no look of admiration or contentment, it was almost a look of hostility. It was not a moment to too when Malick interrupted, he had taken some time to put on a new pair of scrubs; the ones he had been wearing were vomited upon, by an anxious relative.

'Ah Ms Campbell you're back'

'Evidently...' She did not remove her eyes from Ric

'Not interrupting anything am I?' Malick questioned

'No' Serena broke the gaze and looked to Malick 'Look after Ric too whilst you're in Theatre, he seems to be a little out of touch at present'

Curiously, Malick spoke 'okay...'

'Good' A quick response from Serena before she shot off, not wanting to be in Ric's presence any longer.

'What's going on?' Malick asked as soon as Serena out of sight

'Nothing'

'I know you and Campbell pretend to get along, but I have a sneaky suspicion you've had a row'

'Professional differences, that is all' Ric responded 'Shall we?'

Malick nodded, he thought it best not to disagree with Ric's response, and he started to wonder as to whether Chantelle was right, could this be what they call a lovers tiff.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N - The last chapter before we go into the final arc. It's only inevitable of me to put more spanners in the work.

Hope you continue to enjoy

It had come to the end of another twelve-hour shift; Serena was collecting her coat and her bag, when Ric entered the office. They had managed to avoid each other on a personal level for most of the day, and had minimal professional contact. Behaviour that had not gone unnoticed by others.

Ric looked at her, he could see the darkness in her eyes, the pain he seemed to have caused, but he was not sure how he could fix this. Serena wanted to so much say she could forgive him, fall into his arms, but she was often stubborn and was not going to let it happen anytime soon.

'Serena...'

She ignored

'You can't ignore me... Why don't you come back to my place, we can talk'

'I have nothing to say to you ...' although now sounding hypercritical, as she had spoken to him she sighed

'I can talk, you can listen...'

'I don't want to hear it...'

'What are you saying?'

'You've compromised our relationship, personally and professionally' Serena paused and looked him in the eye 'I don't think I can do this'

She was backing down; usually she would fight tooth and nail to be the victor, to have the last word but not this time. She just casually started to head for the office door to leave. Unfortunately, Ric had other ideas and blocked her from leaving.

'Move!'

'Not until you explain what this is about?' Ric was not having any of it; he did not want the cold shoulder treatment. He cared a little too much just to let her walk away.

'Ric.. Don't make me do something I'd regret'

Deciding to attempt a different approach, one that had worked well in the past, placing a hand on her waist, he was to kiss her. Hoping he could soften her anger and animosity. However, she immediately backed away

'Don't you dare' her voice was low and enraged as she pushed passed him

Flabbergasted Ric just took a few deep breathes and let her walk out from the office. It once again professed him as to how confusing and infuriating this woman could be. When her defences were up she was a terrifying woman, though when those defences were down she was a different woman. He would go as far as to say he felt rather protective of the vulnerable Serena.

It started to dawn on him that this was possible the end of their blossoming romance, a couple of dates, a night of passion and that was it, today's catalyst of events seemed to be the final straw. The problem now was that Ric was not sure as to whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

A nagging thought from within told him to follow her. Deciding not to draw attention to the fact he refrained from calling her to stop, admittedly Serena had manage to escape via the lift, which resulted in Ric taking the stairs.

Entering reception, he could see the lift heading back up, meaning Serena had exited the hospital already. He headed out, and witnessed Serena pick up pace as she headed to her car. Naturally, he was going to run after her but he was stopped.

'Trouble in paradise?' Elliot sidled up beside Ric

Ric screwed his face as he watched Serena head off rather aggressively in her car.

Realising Ric had not quite understood what he had meant Elliot elaborated 'On Keller...'

'Well Serena is hard work...'

'I'm glad it's you not me... Connie was often a challenge...'

'At least Connie said it how it was, sometimes Serena can be... Stubborn'

'Ah' Elliot smiled 'Well I never profess to understand the mind of a woman'

'Hmmm...' Ric sighed

ii - ~~ - ii

Arriving home to a dark and empty house, Serena felt like all she wanted to do was spend some time with her daughter, but as ever the teenager was out for a few drinks with friends. There was to be no mother/daughter chat, nothing to take her mind off the argument she had with Ric.

Flicking on the light in the hall, Serena dropped down her bag, and flicked through the post that had been left on the side table. From what she could gather, it was junk or bills and she did not fancy reading them just yet. Turning her attention to her phone, she noticed the answer machine was flashing "1" indicating there was a message. She pressed the play button.

'Hello... Serena...'

She had to pause the message, she could not believe it, how could this happen? She could not understand. However, none the less she decided to continue listening to the message.

'... It's me Andrew. Long story as to how I found your number, but that does not matter. I'm in the area soon... I think our paths may cross... call me back on 0785'

Stopping the message she could listen to no more, she felt a strange notion of tears about to prick her eyes. They had not spoke for years this was the first contact he had made since. It just hurt that Andrew just seemed to call unexpectedly. Although painful, she also felt anger mixed with heartache. Despite all the bad things, she may say from time to time, or how much she discounts him as a person. She did love him once, and he gave her a child, her daughter and that propelled her to still at least love him in some way.

It all seemed rather overwhelming, and for now she was glad, she was on her own. What if Eleanor had taken that call from her father, or had come home to find that message? At least for now she could pretend it did not exist. Perhaps she could wallow in self-pity into a bottle of wine and reflect on her argument with Ric, and the prospect of knowing her ex-husband was to be back on English soil.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, Here we are again, this part is slightly more happier than the last. **

**& as we delve into this final arch I hope you enjoy. **

**Also thanks to everyone who has contributed feedback or read - it's always appreciated :)**

* * *

It has been a week since the argument, Ric and Serena had seemingly managed to avoid working together. Serena had purposely requested her shifts to be changed, and to take on more of a clerical role. Preferring to avoid what could be described as a crumbling world, the less she spoke to people and the more she submerged herself in paperwork, the better.

However, today Serena would find herself working more closely with Ric, something that she dreaded. Not just because she still felt a little anger towards him, but he had now seemed to recognise her vulnerability, she feared that he would notice these signs.

Both sat at their desks on the office they shared, the atmosphere was tense. Every now and again, they could feel each other's eyes pressing upon each other. However when the other looked up, they pretended they had not been making such eye contact.

They found it difficult to engage in conversation, Serena could not even allow herself to play on the flirtatious banter they used to hold, it was too risky. It was a factor that Ric missed, but even he found it hard to engage in any flirting, he feared Serena's wrath.

Nevertheless, Ric decided to chance it, it would be beneficial if they were on better talking terms. The often-present hostility had not gone unnoticed by other staff, there had been the odd whisper, questioning what was going on and this meant it had to be resolved before it got nasty.

'Serena...' He spoke softly

She looked up, but said nothing.

'I'm going to get some lunch, care to join me?'

'I can't ...'

'We can't go on like this...'

'This isn't the place or the time...'

'It's only lunch...'

Serena took a deep breath in 'I can't' she repeated

'Fine' Ric hastily stood up, his efforts seemed wasted yet again, Serena watched him as he was about to leave and something inside her told her to make some effort, she wasn't sure what, but deep down her heart was calling out for him.

'Ric.. I...'

He looked at her hopeful

'Eleanor's popping in, I left something at home, and I need it quite urgently...'

'Oh, right..'

It fell silent, Ric suddenly did not know whether to suggest waiting for her and going for lunch after Eleanor, or maybe he should take the hint and Serena was laying down the law and that it was clearly over between them.

'Maybe some other time...' Serena spoke up, although she was not convinced herself whether she could let herself open up to him once more, whether she could trust him.

Ric nodded in response, for all he knew this could mean anything, he just decided to take her at her word, and he left without saying another word.

He headed down the stairs from Keller, and it was only inevitable that he would bump into Eleanor.

'Oh hi...' Eleanor smiled

'I heard you were going to make an appearance'

'Yeah, Mum's got all forgetful as of late... A bit distracted'

'Right'

'You and Mum haven't been out recently'

Oh how observant Ric thought to himself, although he spoke words that told a different story 'Been rather busy...'

'That's what she said'

It became apparent that Serena had not revealed the extent of what could be their broken relationship 'Hospitals, always unpredictable...'

'Well I know mum's free tonight, she wanted to do something girlie.. But I've got an essay to write, you should take her out'

'I don't think...'

'Oh come you can't be busy again, and she's driving me mad' Eleanor was almost pleading

'Well I can't make any promises'

'.. Hmm, I should go and get this to mum; she'll go spare if I don't ... Bye...'

Ric pondered the thought as he watched Eleanor head off, maybe he could take the opportunity, it seemed reasonable enough, and Serena was willing enough to consider having lunch, so maybe they could find some new ground.

Arriving in her mother's office, without knocking of course, she caught Serena off guard

'Boo!' Eleanor beamed scaring her mother

'Jesus, Eleanor!' Serena exclaimed almost jumping out of her own skin.

'Sorry' Eleanor giggled

'I pray for the day you stop doing that'

'Oh you love me really mum' Eleanor smiled sitting herself on her mother's desk and she fumbled through her handbag 'Here's that memory stick that you needed so urgently...'

'My little lifesaver..'

'Yeah.. ' A Eleanor replied sarcastically 'Mum about this girlie night...'

'What about it...'

'I've got an essay to write... It's due in Monday...'

'Right and you've had this essay, how long?'

'About a week... It's more a critical review...'

'And you being such a typical student, decided to party instead...'

Eleanor shrugged with a wry smile 'Don't pretend you weren't a rebellious student'

'That is not the point...You have had all week, I wanted some time to chill with my daughter...'

'You are so too old to use that word'

'What word?'

'Chill'

'Oh.. I see'

'I'm sure there is better things you'd rather be doing...'

'Not really...'

'Mum you've been such a grouch lately... Go out with Ric or something ...'

'That's really not going to happen' Serena sighed

'Oh for god's sake mum...'

'I need a quiet night, I have a day of meetings and this presentation tomorrow ...'

'Use it as an excuse to de-stress'

'Ellie... I do not need to de-stress'

'Yes, you do, you are clearly frustrated, and you know what they say about a...'

'That's enough' Serena exclaimed 'If it will make you shut up, I'll consider going out'

'Good...' Eleanor smiled 'I take it as I can go now...'

'You could have gone ages ago...'

'Hmmm ... Bye mum'

'Bye...'

As Eleanor left, Serena curiously thought as to whether she should indeed go out with Ric, or go and wallow in some self-pity at Albies'. It could well be what she needed, preferably as just a physical release, not allowing herself to be drawn into many emotions. However, she knew that would not be possible.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hope everyone is continuing to enjoy :)**

**More light fluffy stuff for now.**

**Thanks once more to everyone whom has read/reviewed etc. **

* * *

Cornering Serena in the scrub room, Ric had been waiting to catch her alone. The man had rubbish timing, but he wanted to talk. He needed to fix things and although they seemed to be on better terms earlier, the brief conversation with Eleanor prompted him to make a move.

He had realised that chasing Serena like this could go either two ways. it would either make him look ridiculous, weak and sappy or the loyal devoted man that she needed. He'd hope it be the latter.

'We need to talk ...'

'Ric, this is hardly the place' Serena replied noting the clinical surroundings

'Just here me out' Ric chances it resting his hands on her arms 'please...'

Feeling weakened by her touch, she could feel those defences that she had built up start to crumble, of course, she wasn't really angry with Ric anymore, it just became a notion of things, a cover up. Serena relented 'Okay...'

'I.. I realised I've been an idiot, you could say I undermined you... For all the wrong reasons'

'Quite' Serena sighed

'I messed up ...'

'You crossed the wrong woman'

'And I externally regret the day I did'

Serena raised an eyebrow 'What is it you're after? This strange behaviour is rather eluding'

'I want to make it up to you'

'Understatement of the year'

'You never make this easy for me...'

A smirk appeared on Serena's face 'No'

'How about we start again, I'll cook.. Supply some good wine...'

'Ric.. I... I've got plans tonight' Serena bottled it.

He knew she was lying, furthermore holding back. He sighed 'Okay...'

Serena brushed her hand on his upper arm 'I should ...'

'Yes, wouldn't want people to think we've got lost...' Ric signalled to let her leave first

'I'll just be a moment... I'm sure you could hold the fort'

'Of course' Ric nodded and he left the scrub room, a little baffled by Serena's behaviour, although glad that she seemed to have softened from her previous mood.

Sighing Serena leant against the wall, kicking herself mentally for brushing him off, for lying. However, she wondered if she could actually commit, it had been a week, and she was still haunted by her ex-husbands words, the odd memory of her past life often popped up, opening a world of unmanaged and boxed emotions. Even now, somehow her moment with Ric, seemingly flooded back to a time with Andrew.

The only man she had ever loved, the only man she had allowed herself to love, was causing mass confusion, a conflicting mess that threatened her future love. She had never given him a second thought not until recently.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Clutching a small travel bag, Serena parked up outside Ric's house. She knew she was risking it turning up unannounced, furthermore with the long day of presentations and meetings ahead of her tomorrow, she either had to be crazy or she was become slightly besotted with Ric.

Either way she was there, locking up her car she made her way to his front door and rang the doorbell. Ric was clearly not expecting her and possibly was just about to head to bed, seeing as when he opened the door he was in pyjama bottoms and his dressing gown hastily thrown round him. He did not know what to say, he was beyond surprised that she has turned up, after the brush off earlier.

'Not going to say hello' Serena spoke in a lowered tone

'I thought you had plans...'

'I do... You' she gave a sultry smile 'I figured I couldn't hold out on the cool, moody and pissed off attitude'

'Well I...'

Serena's grin widened 'besides I've had a week to stew, I'm sure the making up would be rather invigorating'

'Ah bet' Ric replied, he noticed her bag 'Planning on staying?'

'I won't take no for an answer'

He took hold of her bag 'I guess you should come in then'

Stepping into the house, she closed the door shut behind her, the first time in a while they were alone, really alone, outside of a work setting. The unseen sexual tensions were too much, the pent up frustrations. The dominate woman that Serena was, grabbed the ruff of Ric's dressing gown and pulled him towards her, he dropped her bag as their lips met, his hands clasping her waist as he walked her back to the wall. Locked in a passionate intertwine, it was hard to break even for air, Serena's hold over Ric was too strong and it took some almighty courage for Ric to pull apart.

Deep breathes, only centimetres apart, their eyes remained fixed upon each other, like a spell.

'How about we open that wine?' Ric suggested, it was almost as if he was avoiding taking Serena to bed

'Can't we skip the wine...'

'Serena..'

Her response was to raise an eyebrow

'We still need to talk'

'Ric!' Serena exclaimed 'You're a man; I thought the notion of talking was an alien subject'

'We have unfinished business'

'Yes one that you stopped to suggest we drink wine' Serena replied running her hand down to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, hoping to tempt him to think otherwise.

However, He took her hands from around his waist. 'No... We open that wine and talk a few things through, or you can go'

"Wow" Serena thought he was serious, and once again, she did the inevitable, she backed down, a thing that was becoming quite common when around Ric. 'Okay.. I'll go take a seat'

Ii - ~~ iI

Not much talking had took place, instead that had say on the sofa facing each other, Serena took to subtly flirting with her Wine glass and had avoided the pressing issues, but as the wine flowed she eased up, and was more willing to talk and they had managed to settle some differences.

Relaxing into Ric's arm she rested her head into his chest, he pulled his arm around her and kisses her on the head, he could still sense something was bugged Serena 'What's going on with you?'

'Nothing' she sighed

'Serena...I know when you're lying'

'Ric... I ... I am just under a lot of pressure' She lied, she couldn't find it in her to tell the truth, not the whole truth 'This upcoming meeting with the AMA...'

'Ah, the changing of strategic focus ...'

'It's just one big irrelevant headache, totally unnecessary...'

'I always had you down as someone who excelled under pressure'

'Not this time... And I don't want to think about tomorrow until it actually happens'

'Mmm, I think I have a pretty good solution to take your mind off things'

Smirking Serena's face lit up and she removed herself from Ric's hold, they did not need to say no more, they knew what they wanted; taking the lead Serena took Ric's hand and led him upstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - I've decided to do a little bit of chopping and mishmashing, so this is now actually the penultimate chapter. It's gone way past and real logical sense and needs wrapping up and putting away. Looking back, I probably could have re-wrote the whole thing much better.**

**- Hope my readers enjoy and understand my reasoning, I have my other two on going fics to focus on now, one in the pipeline and possibly I could be persuaded to write something lovely and fluffy about the Ric/Serena pairing if I'm prodded enough.**

**Thanks for the support throughout.**

* * *

Feeling content and exhilarated, Serena and Ric failed to stir at the sound of the alarm that was buzzing away in the background. Their night of passion had served them well, last night was not just sex acting as a release for pent up frustrations, and it was heart and soul falling into one, forgiveness, and admiration.

It was Ric who was first to wake and notice the alarm, assuming he had been dreaming, he had tried to discount it. However, when he realised this was reality he was quick to rectify things and turn off said alarm.

The shift of Ric's hold woke Serena, she had truly been out of the count, savouring every memory she had of last night. Feeling that for the first time in years, she could truly commit herself to someone.

'Morning' Ric spoke placing his arm back around Serena

'Mmmm' she smiled 'Morning'

'Sleep well?'

'Of course' Serena shuffled herself around and looked at the clock 'Shit, I've got to go...'

'No...'

'No?' She raised an eyebrow

'Relax, let's enjoy the morning...' He placed a kiss upon her lips; he was not ready to let her get away this easily. He did not want her to leave, not yet; last night was too much of a good thing.

'I have to get ready... Showered... Eat... Prep for this presentation...'

Ric did not want to take no for an answer, lightly tickling her waist he hoped to tempt her into succumbing, it did not take much doing. She just seemed too weak and powerless to Ric and his masterful ways.

'.. Ric.. Don't...'

'You want to' He whispered in her ear.

'... I need to go...' She kisses him, knowing that it would be a mistake, starting something that would have to follow course.

'... Live a little...' He moved and softly pushed Serena off him, and took full lead, flourishing her with kisses, treasuring the moments they were sharing.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Rushing down the corridors, Serena panicked she was twenty minutes late. Even before she had entered the boardroom, which for today was going to be used for the meeting and presentations, she was feeling embarrassed. Serena Campbell did not do, being late.

She clasped to door to the boardroom, much to her surprise only Henrik Hanssen was present.

'Oh thank god' she sighed

'Ms Campbell' Henrik spoke firmly acknowledging her entrance

'Where is everybody?'

'Running behind, accident on the Holby Bypass' Henrik replied 'I had assumed that is why you were late'

'.. Oh, yes... I had wondered why there was a lot of traffic' flustered Serena, she hoped Henrik could not cotton onto the fact that she was lying. '... Just as well... Let's just hope that this incident is not going to page me away before I get to do my presentation'

'I should hope not, after all introductions you are leading the first half of this meeting, full team from the AMA or not'

Pulling a face Serena replied 'Not going to waste time on latecomers, how welcoming'

'We can't dally around this is a hospital' Henrik paused 'They wouldn't expand on their reasons behind their delay, in due course it was there suggestion'

'Hardly seem ideal to be joining partnerships now does it'

'Ms Campbell, you hold such an air of cynicism'

'The Americans like to cause a stir'

'I always thought you spoke so highly of them?' Henrik questioned

'I approve of some of the ways they run their health services...'

'You personally took on a lot of American attributes' Henrik replied, her American working background was an impressive one.

'I like to cause a stir' Serena grinned.

'Quite'

Serena raised her eyebrow; she sensed a little hidden sarcasm from Henrik. She took her place around the meeting table, took to setting up, calm, and collected but she knew she would rather be elsewhere.

Ii - ~~ - iI

The meeting seemed to be going in for hours; Serena had given her opening presentation to the present few members of the AMA, who respectfully recorded it onto a Dictaphone for their colleagues, who still were not present.

Furthermore, as Henrik Hanssen took over, Serena had become lost in thought, distracted. An unusual circumstance for her, but she just could not help it, the more she tried to focus on what Hanssen was saying the more her mind refused to do so.

The doors to the boardroom opened and apologetic gestures were made, yet again Serena failed to acknowledge the situation and twiddled with her pen.

'... I now like to conclude and welcome Mr James Caulfield, CEO of AMA...' Henrik was not up for wasting any more time, and hoped he would welcome this prompt handover.

'Ah, unfortunately Mr Caulfield took ill last night, you will have to do with me I am afraid' A male voice spoke, promoting Serena to finally pay attention, she knew that voice, it could not be could it. Is this what he meant when he said he was in the area? Serena couldn't look at him, she didn't want to, but upon speaking again her eyes fell like daggers upon him 'Andrew Campbell, deputy CEO, I assure you all you're in capable hands'

How dare he turn up at her work, in such an unannounced fashion, the message he had left was brief, too brief and if he expected her to call him he must have had a bang to the head. Serena just looked at him, and had to fight back her emotions, she wanted to cry. Her steel exterior was slipping. Andrew had once shattered her heart.

For a moment Andrew paused, he caught sight of Serena, and to those pained eyes upon him, he bowed his head in somewhat shame. ' ... I would just like to apologise for the lateness, being British born myself, I know is infuriating...'

Serena rolled her eyes at the statement, he was still a smarmy git, praying for a miracle, to need to be out of this boardroom and away from past flames was a must, and her hopes were answered in almost an instance. As if out of nowhere Serena's pager went.

'Ooo AAU, duty calls' Serena quipped, and before anyone could say otherwise, she made a hasty escape


	34. Chapter 34

**Well here we are at the final chapter, which is slightly long as I did a lot of chopping and putting everything into one. Just to get it out the way. I would have gladly left this hanging as I'm not happy with it, but being one not to ever leave anything uncompleted I had to finish it, and this mush is the only way I could do so.**

**I am grateful for all the support over the duration of this fiction, it has prompted me to write better things with much more dedication and less fuddy-duddyness. I do apologise for the slight half-arsed attitude to the latter stages of this fic and I have changed it a lot and cut it short from where I was heading. So I hope it works out okay for you all.**

**Thanks once more.**

**:)**

* * *

Serena had spent the past two hours hiding away on AAU, of course, she was a busy woman down there, and the backlog of patients from the crash alongside many victims of alcohol related injuries from the riverside festival were causing havoc on AAU.

She knew she was supposed to head back to the meeting, in due course it was appropriate for her to return to the meeting, but she was going to do everything she could to avoid returning.

The thought of sitting in a room with the man that broke her heart was a scary one and not one she wanted to do again, especially when she had to remain professional. The notion of not knowing whether to feel and release anger or tears was a conflicting matter circling Serena's mind, focus upon her working life had begun to slip dramatically. Even after all these years, he could get to her in such way.

It was unfortunate when thinking of her next move Henrik Hanssen was in search of her and met her in one of the back corridors of AAU.

'Ms Campbell ... Mr Spence said I would find you here'

'It is a hospital, I was paged to AAU' Serena raised an eyebrow

'Not hiding away are you?'

'Why would I do that?'

'It is why I am asking'

'Well I am not' Serena replied firmly.

Henrik sighed 'Right, I thought I should let you know we've adjourned for lunch, you will be re-joining us?'

'Of course' Serena smirked but of course, she was not intending to do so.

'Good, that will be all, I will see you later, I can only assume you are still a little busy'

Serena did not reply she just threw a half smile, hoping that he would not pick up on the fact she was lying.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Detouring around the hospital Serena made her way through to the back way into Keller Ward. Overall, she wanted to hide away, she had well and truly had been thrown into the deep end with her emotions, emotions she thought she would be free of. Peeking into her shared office, Serena was glad to see that Ric was not there. However, the office was not a suitable hiding place, Ric could return to do paperwork any second. Thus prompting a move towards the On-call room, knowing it would be empty she keyed in the code and wondered in, closing the door behind her and took a few deep breathes as she sat on the bed.

Unsure if what was going in inside her mind, Serena just sat and stared into nothingness. Her focus has disintegrated and she had become depersonalised to the situation, it was just a dreamy haze, in which this room confined her and time stood still whilst the world outside continued as her absence was going unnoticed.

All she knew was that there was this gaping ache in her heart. Just as her heart was beginning to become whole once more, the one man she gave her life to, the man who ripped it out in the first place was back.

As the silence filled the room, the sound of Andrew's voice echoed in her head. Just like a week ago when he left a message on her answer phone, she became haunted and hoped the world would swallow her up.

Pushing herself back onto the bed, she leant against the wall and sat comfortably on the pillows, pulling her legs towards her and holding them tight. She felt vulnerable and confused, deep down she felt a heavy element of betrayal hanging over her. She was betraying Ric, a man who was giving his all to her, despite her constant pushing and pulling he stuck by. A notion that Serena failed to understand, she did not deserve Ric, after all at the best of times she was remotely mean to him and often criticised him. Even in their relationship she pulled back on occasions, the past week was a perfect example of this. However, blocking him out was somewhat the safest thing to do.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Looming the wards of the hospital, Henrik was giving the big tour of the hospital with the leading members of the AMA. They had been conducting the tour for the past hour, three hours since they had reconvened from lunch. There had been no sight of Serena since Henrik had seen her when they had adjourned for lunch; he was secretly hoping that as they made their way down the floors of Wyvern Wing he would find her and discreetly ask her what the hell was going on with her.

'Here we are at Keller our General Surgery Ward' Henrik smiled as they entered via the corridors from Theatre. 'I like to call this our safe haven of the hospital'

'The safety hub of Surgery' Andrew commented 'As you are aware GS has a special place in my heart, perhaps I could meet the team in a more in depth manner'

'Of course' Henrik smiled as he spotted Ric out of the corner of his eye 'You can meet our Clinical Lead' Henrik led Andrew and a few other members towards Ric who was standing at the Nurses' station viewing an x-ray.

'Mr Griffin' Henrik spoke 'I hope we can spare a few moments of your time'

'Of course' Ric replied looking up

'I'd like you to meet a few members of the AMA and our new found partners in Hospital and Teaching managements'

Ric gave a disgruntled noise as this was talk he would rather not participate in, but nonetheless he introduced himself 'Eric Griffin, Clinical Lead'

'Mr Griffin here has been an outstanding leader and teacher to many of our budding surgeons' Henrik added 'Furthermore, closely works alongside Ms Campbell, who you briefly saw in our meeting'

'Serena not with you?' Ric quizzed noticing her absence

'I assumed she was here...'

'No... Not seen her since this morning'

'Right' Henrik replied, this was most curious

Andrew gave a wry smirk; he had a feeling that the woman in the meeting earlier was Serena and it was her who made a quick disappearance. Part of him felt a little impressed that his appearance seemed to rattle Serena so much. For the moment, he felt it was not the right time to introduce himself; he was rather enjoying this in a smug sort of way.

Chantelle wondered by having heard the latter part of the conversation 'I saw Ms Campbell go into the On-Call room ages ago ... Don't think she wanted anyone to see her..'

Silence among the group of people fell, all made eyes to one another, Henrik, and Ric knew something was wrong, this was not usual behaviour from Serena, and not knowing the circumstances, they feared the worst.

'Excuse me for one moment' Ric spoke up, and headed for the direction of the On-Call room.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Taping the door to the On-Call room, Ric keyed in the code and entered the room. What he saw was something he did not expect, a silent vacant Serena almost hiding in the corner of the bed, which was placed between the adjoining walls. She did not even flinch when he closed the door shut.

'Serena..'

Silence

'... Serena, are you okay?'

There was no response, she just seemed unusually vacant almost childlike. He joined her on the bed, positioning himself against the cold wall.

'.. Serena..' He placed his hand onto hers hoping for a reaction.

It took a few moments, but in a delayed reaction, she flinched, opening up her arms from the tight lock they held. Although her response was a tad, obscure '... Sorry'

He looked at her, hoping for something more, but there was nothing, she just stretched out her legs so they rested along Ric's; he gave her thigh a comforting rub.

'What's going on with you?' He asked an air of frustration hides in his voice.

'Nothing' She was keeping her feelings internal, she shrugged off any thought of revealing the truth

Exhaling, feelings aside this was the downside to his relationship with Serena. She was difficult and this sudden change in personality was very different from the loving, open woman he was in company of this morning. In a bid to get through to her Ric vented his frustrations 'You can be so... Well ... You can be bloody annoying; I never get all of you, there is always something. I don't understand you... And this... ' Exhaling once more Ric gave up, his short lived frustration seemed to grasp not a single reaction from Serena, he realised this was not going to go anywhere 'Jeez, you're like a riddle ...'

He was about to get up and leave, unable to bare this non-talking and tense atmosphere. This was Ric in part giving up on their relationship, after all, he always knew it was a bad idea; he just fell under her spell. Nevertheless, just as he was to shift her legs from his, Serena finally spoke up.

'Andrew..'

'Andrew?'

'He's here...'

Ric screwed his face a little; he could only assume what this meant 'Andrew being... _The_ Andrew'

Ric did not need to say anymore, it was evident from her facial reactions that the Andrew in question was her ex-husband. The man she had not seen for twelve years. It dawned on him that he had possibly just met Andrew Campbell.

'He's on the ward'

'What!' Exclaimed Serena her heart starting to race

'Doing a big tour with Hanssen, he's been wondering where you are'

'He has no right to wonder where I am, it's...'

'Hanssen, not Andrew' Ric corrected her line of thought before she got to agitated

'Oh... Sorry' Even though it was not necessary to apologise, Serena felt the need to do so.

'You should have come and told me' Ric remarked upon the situation once more

'I am telling you' Serena snapped her mood constantly changing 'I'm telling you now'

This provoked a thought trail from Ric and the clanger dropped 'You knew he was going to be here'

'No' she lied, but Ric knew enough as always to know that it was a lie

'Serena..'

'I didn't know he was going to be here, I didn't know he worked for the AMA. I just knew he was going to be in town'

'How?' Ric pressed

'Why is it so important, does it matter how?'

'Yes... Serena it does... The whole essence of being in a relationship is you share these kind of things'

'When did you turn into such a sissy?' Serena threw an insult; it was the easiest way for her to deal with these situations.

'Has it occurred to you, that I might actually love you... ?'

Serena threw Ric a look, the kind of look which was to say "oh no, you did not just drop the L word". In fairness, Ric could not quite believe he said it himself; they were not the words he intended to use, even if he felt it.

'Oh, Ric... No... You can't, no Ric' Serena fumbled upon her words

Truth be told, even though his words had taken him by surprise, he had hoped for a different reaction and he knew he most likely was not going to get any other reaction bar the one he had received. Ric decided to steer conversation back to the real point, which had them sat here in the first place, yet he was prepared for his head to be bit off

'How long have you known he was back in the UK?'

'A week'

'A week' Ric repeated

'Yes, a week. You don't need to be my parrot' The defensive mechanisms went up again 'And before you ask how I know, he left a message for me on my answer machine, and no I didn't listen to the whole thing, I chose not to listen to the whole message and deleted it... happy now?'

'You could have told me'

'Oh not this again... please' Serena paused, feeling like they were going round in circles 'We fell out, I wasn't going to give you the benefit of the doubt'

'I pissed you off _that_ much?'

'Mmm, don't sound to surprised. I didn't want to acknowledge it, him. I never thought I'd see him again so pretending that he didn't call me was enough. But he wouldn't go away, he is here in my head niggling away, and I tried to pretend... . I _lied_ to you'

'It doesn't matter...'

'Ric don't be kind to me'

'Dump me, tell me to jump off a cliff and I might return to mean grumpy old man'

This raised a smile from Serena and she leant forward, planted a kiss on Ric's cheek, and returned the gesture of sentimental words. A feel she knew she had been developing but had chosen to deeply ignore out of fear 'I love you..'

'That's a Revelation and a half... from both of us...'

'Mmmm'

'Ready to face the world?'

'Yep... Thank you..'

'What for?'

'Being the voice of reason... my voice of reason'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Having hoped to escape from the On-Call room unnoticed and undeterred, and as events always seem to happen in Holby, it was just fortunate that Serena and Ric excited just as Henrik and Andrew were to walk by. They had been talking to Malick and getting a feel for Keller Ward since Ric had disappeared, Henrik being Henrik did not want to leave a negative impression for the hospitals visitors.

'Ms Campbell' Henrik spoke upon noticing her reappearance

'Mr Hanssen' Serena replied quirkily to deter from any misgivings

'I had hoped you would have rejoined us for the remainder of today's meetings'

'Sorry, I had a migraine' Serena lied 'I needed to take a moment or two. Should have let you know but...'

'Ah, well no worries Ms Campbell' Henrik jumped in 'Migraines are rather horrible little devils. I can only assume you are feeling better now'

'Of course' Serena smiled 'Ric thinks I should take it easy...'

Knowing he did not suggest such a thing, Ric went along with it 'Something along those lines...'

'It is a wise suggestion' Henrik remarked 'Perhaps you could join myself, and our guests later. We have a table at the Italian across the road to celebrate pastures new, It would be a perfect chance to get to know Andrew here, whom you will be working closely with in the near future'

Forcing a smile Serena replied 'I'd be delighted, I missed out on so much today, It's the least I could do'

'I think I have to interpose a moment' Andrew spoke up 'I'm not able to make this dinner, I didn't want to say in front of everyone and appear rude'

'You have plans?' Henrik asked

'It is my daughter's eighth birthday, and seeing as we are away from home. My wife and I have planned a night of Disney films, chocolates... candy and lots of ice cream'

Those words echoed in Serena's mind, he had moved on built himself a new life. He had a wife, a child. A child that was now one year older than Eleanor was when he walked out on her. She almost felt cheated in her own life, she had spent years hurt, angry unable to move on, as she was so broken, yet he went against all his own rules and had settled down once more. Silenced Serena felt she could not speak a word she was in shock. How could he have another child with someone else and not even consider his first born, Eleanor at least deserved more than that. Sensing her woes Ric discreetly placed his hand into hers and gave a gentle squeeze. As loyal as the Labrador analogy Serena once described him as Ric was in this for the long run, and was to stand by her at all costs.


End file.
